Miłość, jedyna nadzieja
by charlotte1989
Summary: Trzecia część trylogii. Rodzinne szczęście. Powrót Grabarza. Angela ogarnięta ślubną gorączką.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Trzecie i ostatnie opowiadanie należące do mojej trylogii. Z góry ostrzegam, że na początku przeważa lukier, cukier i żelki. Kiedy to pisałam potrzebowałam odegnać moje myśli od smutków i stąd tyle szczęścia i radości. Ale nie martwcie się, tak będzie tylko na początku, gdyż nie zapominam, iż "Bones" to serial kryminalny. Dodam tylko, że opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego tytułu żadnych korzyści majątkowych. ;) _

_Zapraszam do czytania._

* * *

><p><strong>Miłość – jedyna nadzieja (Love – only hope)<strong>

trzecia część trylogii

**~ 1 ~**

Miarowe tykanie wypełniało ciszę w gabinecie Brennan. Tempe spojrzała na zegarek i zamarła. _Booth mnie zabije!_, pomyślała i czym prędzej zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Pisząc kolejny rozdział swojej nowej książki jak zwykle zapomniała o bożym świecie, a przecież obiecała Seeley'emu że będzie na czas. A teraz? Już była spóźniona. Pospiesznie wyłączyła laptopa, wzięła płaszcz i wyszła z gabinetu. Idąc szybkim krokiem przez laboratorium nie zauważyła, że jest ono dziwnie puste. Nigdzie nie było Zachary'ego, Camille, ani obściskujących się w najlepsze Hodginsa i Angeli. Lecz to nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia. Jedynym celem Bones było dotarcie do domu. Gdy była już przy platformie, instytut ogarnęły egipskie ciemności.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała lecz nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, jej uszy zarejestrowały inny dźwięk – kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał.

- Jest tu kto? - zapytała znowu, lecz również nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, a dźwięk jaki wydawały czyjeś buty w kontakcie z podłogą był coraz głośniejszy. 

_Cholera_, pomyślała i już szykowała się do zadana jakiegoś ciosu, by powalić napastnika na ziemię kiedy platforma nagle została zalana strumieniem delikatnego światła, a obok niej zmaterializował się Booth.

- Seeley? Chcesz, żebym dostała zawału? Przepraszam, że... ale co ty tu robisz? Przecież miałeś czekać w mieszkaniu... - zaczęła Bones, lecz agent zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. – Hmmm... no tak, to jest znacznie przyjemniejsze.

- Miałem czekać, ale kiedy zadzwoniłem do Angeli po południu, a ona powiedziała mi że pracujesz nad książką stwierdziłem, że mógłbym się nie doczekać – odparł Booth i posłał jej czarujący uśmiech.

- Bardzo śmieszne, ale skoro już tutaj jesteś to możemy razem pojechać...

- To chyba nie będzie już potrzebne – powiedział agent i wziął Tempe za rękę.

- Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? - zapytała antropolog lecz posłusznie poszła za agentem. Zresztą i tak poszłaby za nim wszędzie. Jakież było więc jej zdziwienie, kiedy Seeley zaprowadził ją na platformę, ale ta z kolei nie przypominała codziennego miejsca pracy. Teraz na środku stał okrągły stolik przykryty białym obrusem, a na nim w ozdobnych lampionach paliły się świece. Dodatkowo, na przeciw siebie, stały dwa nakrycia.

- Seeley... Co to jest? - zapytała Temperance i spojrzała na swojego partnera, który teraz uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.

- Nasza kolacja, a raczej miejsce, w którym ją zjemy. Angela i pozostali okazali się niezwykle pomocni...

- Właśnie. Gdzie są wszyscy? Powinni być jeszcze w instytucie...

- I jesteśmy, tylko w pomniejszonym składzie. – Na platformę weszła Angela. – To co mam przynieść? Wino? Szampan?

- A co to za okazja? - zapytała zdezorientowana Brennan, kiedy Booth odsunął jej krzesło, by mogła zasiąść przy stoliku.

- Każda sekunda z tobą jest wystarczającą okazją – odparł agent i usiadł na przeciwko. Po chwili na platformie pojawił się także Hodgins. Przed sobą niósł duży półmisek pod przykryciem.

- Proszę – powiedział i postawił talerz na stole. – Życzymy smacznego i już nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Jack wziął Angelę za rękę i oboje opuścili platformę pozostawiając Bootha i Brennan samych.

- Co to jest? - Bones wskazała na półmisek, który przyniósł Hodgins.

- Nasza kolacja. Specjalnie dla ciebie – bezmięsna.

Temperance uśmiechnęła się i podniosła pokrywkę.

###

- Myślisz, że się uda? - zapytał Hodgins Angelę kiedy wyszli razem z instytutu.

- Musi. Sądzę, że Bren dorosła już do tego momentu. Zmieniła się przy Boocie i to na korzyść – odpowiedziała artystka.

- Ale sama musisz przyznać mi rację, że było ciężko. To, że są razem...

- To wyłącznie ich zasługa, choć nie zapominam, że parę razy nagadałam Tempe co o tym wszystkim myślę.

- I podziałało – uśmiechnął się Hodgins. – To co, jedziemy teraz do domu, tak?

- Nie tak szybko, Jack. Zapomniałeś? - Angela zatrzymała się i spojrzała na naukowca spod zmrużonych powiek.

- O czym, kochanie?

- Dla ciebie lepiej by było gdybyś sobie przypomniał, bo inaczej zlikwiduję hodowlę larw, która okupuje parapet w salonie...

- Degustacja tortów! - krzyknął Hodgins i klepnął się w czoło dostając nagłego olśnienia. – Już pamiętam.

- Masz szczęście. Musimy wybrać tort na wesele i tym razem nie wykręcisz się żadnym badaniem ziemi w instytucie – odparła Angela.

- Ani mi to w głowie, gdzież bym śmiał – powiedział Jack i wraz z Angelą wsiadł do samochodu.

###

Kolacja w instytucie dobiegła końca i teraz dwójka ludzi siedziała na przeciw siebie. Booth podziwiał Bones, była taka piękna, miała w sobie tyle delikatności, ale dobrze wiedział że jest ona kobietą zdolną do wielkich rzeczy. Potrafiła go zadziwiać i zaskakiwać, a on nigdy nie wiedział jakie atrakcje napotka.

- Czemu tak patrzysz? - zapytała Brennan.

- Nie mogę patrzeć na piękną kobietę?

Tempe uśmiechnęła się. Od wielu osób słyszała komplementy, ale tylko w ustach Bootha nabierały one specjalnego znaczenia. Były czymś wyjątkowym i sprawiały jej przyjemność.

- Temperance – zaczął Seeley, czym natychmiast zwrócił uwagę swojej partnerki. Jej imię wymawiane dźwięcznym głosem zawsze sprawiało, że po plecach przechodziły ją przyjemne dreszcze. Tym razem było podobnie.

- Tak?

- Cały dzień... Ba! Cały tydzień zastanawiałem się jak ubrać w słowa to, co chciałbym ci powiedzieć. Wiem, że nie jesteś za instytucją małżeństwa, dlatego nie mam zamiaru nalegać i zmuszać cię do czegokolwiek. Wystarczy mi, że jesteś za mną. Ale chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że bardzo cię kocham i chcę dzielić z tobą każdą sekundę mojego życia. Być przy tobie na dobre i na złe. I nie ważne czy będzie to potwierdzone formalnie. Jestem pewien swoich uczuć i mam nadzieję, że ty też... - Booth wstał i podszedł do Temperance, klęknął przy niej i z kieszeni marynarki wyjął małe, czarne pudełeczko. – Tutaj jest pierścionek, jest to coś w rodzaju oświadczyn, ale znam twoje podejście więc...

- Tak – przerwała mu Tempe.

- To znaczy?

- Wyjdę za ciebie, Seeley – odpowiedziała, a Booth spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewał się, że Brennan tak łatwo się zgodzi. Ale to teraz nie miało znaczenia. Pierwszy szok zaczął przechodzić w uczucie nieogarnionego szczęścia.

- Naprawdę, Bones? Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?

Brennan przytaknęła i objęła agenta za szyję.

- To teraz może dopełnimy formalności... - Seeley otworzył pudełeczko, a tam na białej poduszeczce leżał srebrny pierścionek z granatowym oczkiem, które mieniło się w blasku świec.

- Czy to...? - Bones spojrzała na srebrny krążek. – Czy to nie jest...?

- Tak, Temperance, to pierścionek twojej mamy. Kiedy powiedziałem Maxowi, że chcę poprosić cię o rękę, podarował mi go – wyjaśnił Booth i wsunął pierścionek na smukły palec Bones. – Pasuje.

- To najwspanialszy dzień w moim życiu – powiedziała Tempe spoglądając w oczy Bootha.

- Bones, mamy całe życie, by każdy kolejny dzień uczynić równie wspaniałym – odparł Booth i pocałował swoją narzeczoną.

###

Nastał świt, a wraz z nim rozpoczął się nowy dzień pracy. Ludzie mijali się na ulicy zmierzając do biur, szkół, uniwersytetów. Niektórzy szybkim krokiem chcąc uniknąć spóźnienia, inni powolnym starającym się opóźnić ciężką harówkę. Ale była jedna osoba, która kochała swoją pracę i już od rana siedziała w swoim gabinecie przeglądając kolejne raporty i badania. Na tej pracy minęła połowa dnia.

- Można? - do gabinetu Brennan weszła Angela.

- Nawet gdybym powiedziała, że nie i tak byś weszła – odparła antropolog.

- Złociutka, wytrzymałam całe przedpołudnie, choć było ciężko, ale teraz już mnie nie dręcz... Opowiedz mi co się wczoraj wydarzyło...

- Angela, nie udawaj, że o niczym nie wiesz.

- Oj, coś tam wiem, ale... - Wzrok artystki zatrzymał się na dłoni Brennan. – Ty masz pierścionek! To znaczy...

Bones przytaknęła.

- Bren, tak się cieszę! – Montenegro podbiegła do przyjaciółki, by ją serdecznie uściskać. – A jednak Booth znalazł sposób...

- Prawdę mówiąc, to chyba nie był do końca pewny, że mówię poważnie i się zgadzam, ale po tym co powiedział...

- On cię kocha, Tempe. Nigdy nie widziałam równie zakochanego mężczyzny. Oczywiście pomijam Hodginsa, bo to jest zupełnie inny przypadek...

- A to co za zbiegowisko? - Do gabinetu weszła doktor Saroyan, parę miesięcy wcześniej jej chłopak okazał się oszustem i mordercą dybiącym na życie jej najlepszej pracownicy oraz agenta Bootha, ale po tamtym wydarzeniu już nikt nie pamiętał. Życie toczyło się dalej i zmierzało w coraz lepszym kierunku. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało.

- Tempe zgodziła się wyjść za Bootha! - poinformowała przełożoną Angela, co wywołało zaskoczenie na twarzy patolog, która jednak zaraz się opamiętała i powiedziała.

- Naprawdę? Moje gratulacje, doktor Brennan. Wszyscy byliśmy ciekawi kiedy to nastąpi... Ale żadnych zakładów nie było – uśmiechnęła się.

- A właśnie, skoro już tu jesteście – zaczęła Angela. – Wiecie, że zbliża się mój ślub i tak pomyślałam sobie... Czy nie zgodziłybyście się zostać może moimi druhnami... po raz drugi?

Cam i Tempe spojrzały na artystkę, w zwykle wesołych oczach teraz czaiła się niepewność.

- Zgoda, ale żadnych sukienek z kokardami odparła doktor Saroyan, a Angela się uśmiechnęła.

- Zgadzam się z Cam – dodała Brennan.

- Jesteście kochane! - wykrzyknęła artystka i uścisnęła kobiety. – Obiecuję, żadnych kokard. A teraz idę powiedzieć Jackowi, by czym prędzej poprosił, by Seeley został jego drużbą – powiedziała i szybko wyszła z gabinetu.

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że Angela nie skakała ponad tyczką kilka razy i tym razem ślub się odbędzie – powiedziała Camille. – Drugiego załamania doktor Hodgins by chyba nie wytrzymał.

- Teraz będzie dobrze. Ale co cię sprowadza do mnie? - zapytała Bones i włączyła laptop.

- Przywieziono szkielet, a raczej dwa. Trzeba rozdzielić kości i ustalić tożsamość. Nie jest to żadne morderstwo, tylko wykopaliska ze starego cmentarza – wyjaśniła Cam.

- Dobrze, zajmę się tym.

- To nie jest nic pilnego, ale podejrzewałam że mogłoby cię to zainteresować dlatego przyszłam.

- Dzięki.

- Witam, moje drogie panie. – Do gabinetu Bones wszedł obiekt westchnień agentek w FBI i laborantek z Instytutu Jeffersona, sam agent specjalny Seeley Booth.

- Witaj, Seeley – odparła Camille. – I moje gratulacje, słyszałam, że się żenisz.

- Ach... to już wiesz, no tak. Farciarz ze mnie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Camille pokręciła tylko głową. _Zakochani_, pomyślała i opuściła biuro Brennan pozostawiając narzeczonych samych.

- Jak się miewa doktor Brennan? - zapytał Seeley i podszedł do biurka.

- Nadzwyczaj dobrze, a pan agencie Booth?

- Znakomicie, po takiej nocy... - Seeley puścił jej oko, a Tempe uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie. Każda wspólna noc była podróżą w nieznane, odkrywaniem czegoś nowego, ale ta była wprost odkryciem nowej galaktyki.

- Masz jakąś sprawę? Czy...

- Nie, na razie mamy względny spokój od rozkładających się ciał – odparł Booth. – Pamiętasz, że dziś jedziemy na działkę? Dawno tam nie byliśmy, ciekawe jak idzie budowa.

- Pamiętam. Dokończę tylko raport i możemy jechać... A i spodziewaj się, że Hodgins będzie miał do ciebie pewną sprawę...

- Do mnie? - Zdziwił się agent, lecz nie dane mu było się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, gdyż z oddali usłyszeli znajomy głos:

- Booth! Jak dobrze, że cię zastałem! - Do gabinetu wpadł Jack, a Bones się uśmiechnęła.

###

Wiosenne słońce górowało na prawie bezchmurnym niebie, zalewając swoim blaskiem ziemię i oślepiając kierowcę czarnego SUV-a mknącego drogą. Booth i Bones jechali przez mało zasiedlane tereny zbliżając się do celu swojej podróży. Seeley dobrze pamiętał jak po raz pierwszy przemierzał tę drogę. Wtedy prowadziła Tempe, a on kompletnie nie wiedział dokąd jadą. A teraz... teraz jechał w to samo miejsce, jechał tam gdzie trwała budowa domu. Domu, w którym zamieszka razem z Tempe. Już jakiś czas temu sprzedał swoje mieszkanie, by wnieść swój wkład w budowę i wcale mu nie przeszkadzało, że teraz mieszka u swojej narzeczonej, która także nie była zmartwiona z tego powodu.

- I jak rozmowa z Hodginsem? Wyciągnął cię z gabinetu jakby to była jakaś tajemnica – powiedziała Brennan.

- Poprosił mnie, bym został jego drużbą. Wnioskuję zatem, że o to samo poprosiła cię Angela.

- Tak. Mnie i Cam.

- Ciekawe kto będzie drugim drużbą... Zack?

- Pewnie tak. Hodgins i Zack to wręcz jedność. Kłócą się i spierają, ale jeden bez drugiego żyć nie może...

- No patrz! To zupełnie tak jak my! - skomentował Booth i uśmiechnął się.

Jakiś czas później dojechali na miejsce, a to co zobaczyli wprawiło ich w niemałe zaskoczenie.

- Ja nie mogę! - wydusił Seeley wpatrując się przed siebie. Bones popatrzył tam gdzie on. Na miejscu pustej jeszcze do niedawna działki stał dom. Może nie gotowy do zamieszkania, ale wreszcie mogli zobaczyć jak ich marzenia się urzeczywistniają.  
>Booth zaparkował samochód i wraz z Tempe wysiadł by podziwiać to, czego tak na prawdę nie spodziewali się tu zastać.<p>

- Wiedziałam, że budowa idzie szybciej niż planowano, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak – powiedziała Bones, kiedy szła obok Bootha do kierownika budowy.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział agent do mężczyzny stojącego nad jakimiś planami.

- Dzień dobry, nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj państwa – odparł budowlaniec i odłożył szkice. – I jak się podoba? - wskazał na dom.

- To wszystko wygląda dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że budowa pójdzie tak szybko – powiedział Booth.

- Prawdę mówiąc to ja też się nie spodziewałem, ale... Co prawda zostało jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia w tym elektryczność i elewacja, ale jesteśmy już i tak bliżej końca niż początku. W każdym razie do końca roku się państwo wprowadzą – odparł kierownik budowy. – A może nawet i wcześniej.

- Wcześniej?

- Może 2 – 3 miesiące, ale to wersja optymistyczna. Jednak proponuję już zacząć myśleć o wyposażeniu wnętrz – powiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się do zdumionej Bones.

- A moglibyśmy wejść do środka? - zapytała antropolog.

- Nie widzę przeszkód.

- W takim razie dziękujemy i do szybkiego zobaczenia – odparł Booth i wraz z Temperance skierował się do ich przyszłego domu.

Nie była to willa ani rezydencja na miarę bogaczy, których kiedyś mieli okazję udawać, ale zwyczajny dom, w którym każdy znalazłby miejsce dla siebie. Miejsce, w którym mogliby się cieszyć swoim szczęściem, przyjmować przyjaciół i czuć się bezpiecznie. Booth i Bones dokładnie wiedzieli czego chcą i z precyzją wybrali odpowiedni projekt.

- Uwierzysz, że niedługo tu zamieszkamy? - powiedział Seeley, kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, które w przyszłości miało pełnić funkcję salonu.

- Nie. Ja nigdy nie sądziłam, że będę miała dom, a teraz...

- Wszystko się zmieniło. – Agent podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii.

- Wszystko – powtórzyła i pocałowała Bootha.

- Wracamy do domu? Czy zamierzamy jeszcze gdzieś wstąpić po drodze? - zapytał Seeley kiedy jakiś czas później opuścili teren budowy i zmierzali do samochodu.

- Przydałoby się zrobić zakupy. W lodówce nie ma nic poza kawałkiem sera i butelką mleka – odparła antropolog. Kiedyś by jej to wystarczyło, ale od kiedy zaczęła mieszkać z Boothem jej podejście do spraw związanych z prowadzeniem gospodarstwa domowego uległo zmianie. Już nie troszczyła się tylko o siebie, ale także o drugą osobę.

- Zakupy powiadasz? - Booth zrobił zbolałą minę, a Tempe przytaknęła. – No dobra, w takim razie jedziemy.

- A mogę prowadzić?

- Bones, nie przeginaj.

- Przecież niczego nie dotykam – odparła.

- Nieważne.

- To mogę? - zapytała jeszcze raz.

- Zapytaj mnie o to kiedy Kojot wreszcie złapie Strusia Pędziwiatra – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Nie wiem co to znaczy – odparła, a Booth tylko pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem i oboje wsiedli do samochodu.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ 2 ~**

Doktor Camille Saroyan siedziała w swoim gabinecie, kiedy zadźwięczał telefon stojący na jej biurku.

- Halo? - Podniosła słuchawkę, nawet nie siląc się na podanie swojego nazwiska.

- Doktor Saroyan?

- Tak, a kto mówi?

- No jak to kto? Doktor Lance Sweets.

- Ach... - Cam uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Witam, ale co to za ważny powód, że telefonujesz do mnie?

- Właśnie wróciłem z konferencji, która miała miejsce w Nowym Jorku i dotyczyła nowych technik psychoanalizy i...

- Do rzeczy – przerwała mu Cam.

- Po prostu jeszcze nie miałem okazji porozmawiać z agentem Boothem i doktor Brennan, a zastanawiałem się jak im się układa współpraca...

- To nie możesz do nich zadzwonić albo wezwać ich na sesję?

- No cóż, to bardzo rozsądne podejście, ale całkowicie mnie nie satysfakcjonuje. Co więcej muszę stwierdzić, że te sesje, od kiedy moi pacjenci wreszcie uświadomili sobie istnienie łączącego ich uczucia, nie dostarczają już tylu emocji... Oczywiście nie życzę im źle. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, że to dzięki mojej pomocy uzmysłowili sobie co tak naprawdę do siebie czują – powiedział Słodki.

- Tak, tak. – Camille słuchała tego wywodu już któryś raz z kolei. – Ale wiesz co, Sweets, podejrzewam że w tej materii nic się już nie zmieni, tym bardziej, po tym co się wczoraj wydarzyło...

- A co się stało? - zainteresował się terapeuta.

- Aaaa... bo ty nic nie wiesz. Ale nie wiem czy to ja powinnam cię poinformować. Nie czuję się upoważniona.

- Doktor Saroyan, rozbudziła pani nieokiełznane pokłady mojej ciekawości, więc proszę się teraz nie wykręcać – powiedział Słodki.

- No dobrze. Booth wczoraj poprosił doktor Brennan o rękę, a ona się zgodziła.

Na moment w słuchawce zapadła cisza.

- Sweets, jesteś tam? Halo? Sweets, do cholery!

- Jestem, jestem...

- To czemu się nie odzywałeś? - zapytała Cam.

- Właśnie oświadczyłem zjawiska pod tytułem „odebrało mi mowę". To nieprawdopodobne...

- Chyba nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która tak uważa.

- I agent Booth jest jeszcze cały? Przecież doktor Brennan i jej podejście do małżeństwa są wręcz legendarne – powiedział Słodki.

- Ludzie się zmieniają – westchnęła Camille.

- Czyżbym usłyszał w pani głosie tęsknotę? Może moja sesja rozwiązałaby problem?

- Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam – odparła patolog i odłożyła słuchawkę. – Boże, jak oni z nim wytrzymują?

###

Dwoje ludzi chodziło między sklepowymi półkami wkładając do wózka różne produkty.

- Bones, ja nie wątpię w idee zdrowego żywienia, ale czy aby na pewno potrzebujemy aż dwóch paczek suszonych owoców? Może zamiast jednej z nich wzięlibyśmy... - Agent rozejrzał się po sklepowych półkach, gdy jego wzrok padł na stoisko ze słodyczami. - Na przykład te czekoladowe ciasteczka, ewentualnie mogę się zgodzić na wersję owocową – uśmiechnął się pokazując przy tym rząd białych zębów.

- Zapomniałeś, że w ten weekend przychodzi Parker?

- Nie. A to nawet lepiej, będzie miał jakąś przekąskę.

- No to już ma. – Brennan wskazała na suszone owoce. – Zdrowa i odpowiednia przekąska.

- Bones...

- Seeley, jako jego ojciec powinieneś wiedzieć co jest dla niego najlepsze.

- Sugerujesz, że tego nie wiem? - oburzył się agent.

- Tego nie powiedziałam.

- Ale dałaś mi to do zrozumienia.

- Booth, uważam że jesteś doskonałym ojcem i wiesz co jest dobre dla Parkera. Ja się tego dopiero uczę. – Tempe ścisnęła dłoń Seeley'a, na co ten wyraźnie się rozpogodził. – Jesteś na mnie zły?

- Temperance, nie potrafię być zły na ciebie. I wiesz co, masz rację. Suszone owoce to doskonała przekąska.

Oboje się uśmiechnęli i poszli w stronę kas.

Jakieś pół godziny później byli już w mieszkaniu Brennan wykładając zrobione zakupy na stół w kuchni.

- Mamy zapas na najbliższe dwa miesiące – powiedział Booth, kiedy schował butelkę czerwonego wina do lodówki.

- To niemożliwe. Większość z tych produktów są przeznaczone do szybkiego zużytkowania gdyż ich skład opiera się na nieprzetworzonych składnikach. Nie ma w nich żadnych chemicznych regulatorów wspomagających...

- Bones, ja tak tylko powiedziałem – przerwał jej Seeley.

- Ach...

- Ale znam jeden produkt, który mimo długiej daty ważności szybko zostanie zużyty. – Booth uniósł jedną brew do góry przez co jego twarz nabrała zagadkowego charakteru.

- To znaczy?

- Lubisz bitą śmietanę? - zapytał i wyciągnął małe opakowanie z torby.

- Booth... - zaczęła, ale agent już był przy niej i obejmował ją w talii. – Wiesz, że to będzie marnowanie jedzenia? A tyle dzieci głoduje w państwach Trzeciego Świata...

- Ale to się nie zmarnuje, zostanie zjedzone tylko w bardziej przyjemny sposób – wyszeptał i nachylił się, by pocałować ją w szyję. Bones przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia. Booth zaczął gładzić dłońmi po jej plecach a ona przeczesywała jego włosy. Po chwili byli już w połowie drogi do sypialni znacząc drogę fragmentami garderoby, które niedbale lądowały na podłodze i szafkach w salonie tak jak całująca się para, która spoczęła na łóżku oddając się miłosnemu uniesieniu.

###

Zasłonięta kotara utrudniała dostęp ostatnich promieni słońca. Salon, kuchnia i hall pogrążone były w mroku. Po chwili otworzyły się drzwi wejściowe i do mieszkania weszła pewna osoba, bejsbolowa czapeczka skrzętnie maskowała tożsamość. Szybkim ruchem zamknęła drzwi na zasuwkę i ruszyła w stronę bocznych drzwi prowadzących do piwnicy. Pstryknął kontakt i światło oświetliło schody prowadzące w dół. Po chwili jasność zalała też pomieszczenie w piwnicy. Pokoik był mały, zagracony różnymi przedmiotami. Były tam gazety, jakieś książki. Pod ścianą stało biurko, a na nim laptop wyposażony w zdobycze najnowszej techniki. Zamaskowana osoba podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła zza kurtki brązową kopertę kładąc ją obok komputera, po czym podeszła do przeciwległej ściany, na której umocowana była korkowa tablica. Do niej poprzyczepiane były różne wycinki z gazet, kartki, a przede wszystkim fotografie. Tajemniczy osobnik z powrotem sięgnął po brązową kopertę i wyjął z niej plik zdjęć. Spojrzał na nie i uśmiechnął się szyderczo a następnie powiesił na tablicy.

- Szczęście nie trwa wiecznie. – Cichy szept rozległ się w piwnicznych murach.

###

Następny dzień rozpoczął się dla asystenta doktor Brennan dość wcześnie. Zack Addy już od samego rana pochylał się nad szczątkami, które wczoraj FBI dostarczyło zaraz po wyjściu Bones z instytutu. Obecność najlepszej antropolog nie była jednak potrzebna gdyż Zack doskonale znał się na swoim fachu. Dokonując pobieżnych oględzin od razu zauważył dziwne obrażenia na żebrach. Właśnie poddawał je wnikliwej analizie, kiedy ktoś poklepał go po plecach.

- Co tam? - Zabrzmiał mu głos przyjaciela tuż nad uchem.

- Hodgins! Chcesz mnie doprowadzić do palpitacji serca? - oburzył się Addy.

- Daj spokój, chciałem się tylko przywitać i...

Zack popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

- I...

- . - Jack wypowiedział tę prośbę na jednym wydechu.

- Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Hodgins westchnął.

- Zostaniesz moim drużbą? Tym razem się chyba nie wybierasz do Iraku?

- Nie – odparł Addy. – Hodgins, chciałbym, naprawdę. Ale znasz moją sytuację, cały czas jestem pod nadzorem i na weekendy wracam...

- Organizujemy ślub w piątek – przerwał mu Jack.

- W piątek? - Zack nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. – Czy to dlatego...

- Tak, Zack. To z twojego powodu ty mój rywalu do tytułu Króla Laboratorium.

- Nie wiem co powiedzieć.. - Głos Addy'ego się łamał.

- Tylko się nie rozrycz! To jak?

- Teraz chyba już nie widzę przeszkód.

- Dzięki stary – odparł Hodgins i nie zważając na nic uściskał młodego asystenta.

- Mam się czuć zagrożona?

Hodgins oderwał się od swojego przyjaciela i odnalazł wzrokiem Angelę, która stała niedaleko.

- Kochanie, twoja pozycja w moim sercu jest permanentna, nie masz się czym przejmować. – Jack podszedł do artystki i pocałował ją w policzek.

###

Booth przyszedł do instytutu wraz z Bones. Nikogo to zresztą nie dziwiło, w końcu robili tak nawet wtedy, kiedy nic ich nie łączyło. Nic w ich mniemaniu. W tej chwili Brennan badała szczątki a Seeley przyglądał jej się oparty o ścianę. Jego narzeczona prezentowała się znakomicie i nie mogło tego popsuć nawet tak prozaiczne ubranie jak laboratoryjny, niebieski fartuch. Booth mógł patrzeć na Bones godzinami, a ona mogła udawać, że nie zauważa jego spojrzenia, ale po co? Spojrzała na agenta i uśmiechnęła się po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do oglądania szkieletu leżącego przed nią.

- Jest szczęśliwa. – Do Bootha podeszła Angela. – To widać. I to samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie.

Agent uśmiechnął się.

- Teraz już możesz.

- Nawet nie chcę pamiętać ile razy musiałam ją uświadamiać. Cały czas była otoczona murem, przez który nikogo nie chciała dopuścić do siebie. Czy wiesz, że w pewnym momencie zastanawiała się nawet czy potrafi kochać? - powiedziała artystka.

- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Seeley.

- Tak, ale na szczęście spotkała osobę, a raczej wreszcie zobaczyła tą osobę, która była przez cały czas obok niej i która zadała kłam tym podejrzeniom, a utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu, że może kochać, a co więcej być kochaną.

- Wiesz dobrze, że Tempe i Parker to dwie najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu. Oddałbym za nich życie.

- Wiem, Seeley. To się czuje i kto jak kto, ale ja wyczuwam takie rzeczy – powiedziała Montenegro, a Booth uśmiechnął się. W końcu Angela była Instytutową Specjalistką do spraw Miłości.

- Booth! - Rozległo się w laboratorium. To doktor Saroyan zmierzała w stronę agenta.

- Coś się stało, że krzyczysz na cały...

- Jeszcze nie, ale zaraz może się stać. Czy ty i doktor Brennan byliście już na terapii u Sweetsa? - zapytała patolog.

- Nie, ale to chyba nie taka pilna sprawa...

- Pilna, jeżeli nie chcesz bym poszła siedzieć za morderstwo.

- Cam, o co chodzi? - Do rozmowy włączyła się Angela, a Booth jej zawtórował gdyż także nie wiedział co Słodki ma wspólnego z jego ex.

- Doktor Sweets chyba za punkt honoru przyjął doprowadzenie mnie do szaleństwa. Wydzwania do mnie i pyta jak się układa Tobie i Brennan – wyjaśniła Saroyan, a Seeley się uśmiechnął. – I z czego tak się cieszysz, Booth?

- Biedny Sweets, stęsknił się za mną i Bones – odparł agent.

- Seeley, idźcie do niego bo inaczej on nie da mi spokoju. Nie mogę pracować... A właśnie, Angela czy ty przypadkiem nie masz niczego do zrobienia? -

Camille spojrzała na artystkę stojącą obok agenta.

- Ja? Czekam aż Zack udostępni mi czaszkę, bym mogła zrekonstruować twarz – odparła Montenegro.

- Cam, spokojnie. Pójdę z Bones do Słodkiego, by zaspokoić jego ciekawość. Już się nie denerwuj, a jak dalej będzie dzwonił to nie odbieraj telefonu – powiedział Seeley.

- Tylko nie zabłądźcie po drodze. Mam już dość jego psychologicznych wywodów.

Angela i Booth uśmiechnęli się, za to Camille wyglądała na załamaną.

- To nie jest śmieszne.

- Masz rację, nie jest. Dobra, jadę do FBI. Życzę miłego dnia, moje drogie panie. – Booth pożegnał się z kobietami i udał się na platformę, na której pracowała Bones. Angela i Cam widziały jak żegna się z Tempe, a następnie opuszcza instytut.

###

Czarny Chevrolet z gracją został zaparkowany przed budynkiem Hoovera, będącego główną siedzibą FBI. Booth wysiadł ze swojego cacka i spokojnym krokiem skierował się w stronę głównego wejścia. Był w połowie drogi do swojego gabinet, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że co jakiś czas zerkają na niego inni agenci i pracownicy. Co jest?, pomyślał, ale niezrażony szedł dalej. Starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi, lecz zaczynał czuć się jak małpa w ZOO, a dodatkowe szepty nie poprawiały humoru.

- Dobra! O co chodzi? - Zatrzymał się zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do agentów. – O czym tak szepczecie? Jeżeli coś do mnie macie, to może tak prosto w oczy, a nie...

- Agencie Booth!

Seeley odwrócił się i ujrzał swojego szefa. Na końcu korytarza stał dyrektor Cullen.

- Tak, sir?

- Mógłbym prosić na słówko?

No to ładnie, pomyślał agent idąc za swoim przełożonym. Zastanawiał się czy ostatnio coś przeskrobał lub zrobił coś, co dałoby podstawę Cullenowi do wezwania go na dywanik. Gorączkowe rozmyślania nie przyniosły jednak żadnego efektu. A może chodzi mu o... Nieee... już oddałem zaległe raporty. A może nie? Szykując się na reprymendę zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na fotelu. Po przeciwnej stronie biurka usiadł dyrektor.

- No cóż, Booth, nie spodziewałem się tego. Co więcej, nie myślałem, że taki dzień nadejdzie.

Seeley nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale postanowił nie przerywać Cullenowi.

- Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak złożyć najszczersze gratulacje – powiedział w końcu dyrektor, co zbiło Bootha z pantałyku. – Słyszałem, że się żenisz. I to z kim.

Agent uśmiechnął się. A więc o to chodziło. Te szepty i spojrzenia...

- Tak, to prawda. Wieści szybko się rozchodzą.

- Nie sądziłem, że doktor Brennan da się przekonać, tym bardziej muszę pogratulować – powiedział Cullen. – Przekaż też swojej narzeczonej moje gratulacje.

- Dziękuję, na pewno przekażę. A tak z czystej ciekawości... Skąd sir się dowiedział, że ja i Tempe...

Dyrektor FBI uśmiechnął się.

- Panna Montenegro była na tyle uprzejma i poinformowała nas o tym fakcie.

No tak – Angela. Booth mógł się tego spodziewać.

- Nie mogła się powstrzymać. – Uśmiechnął się. – W każdym razie jeszcze raz dziękuję, ale teraz sir wybaczy i pozwoli, że wrócę do swoich obowiązków.

- Nie zatrzymuje – odparł Cullen, kiedy Seeley był już przy drzwiach. – Ale proszę się przygotować na falę gratulacji ze strony kolegów. Są bardzo ciekawi co zrobiłeś doktor Brennan, że ta zgodziła się za ciebie wyjść. Chcą poznać twoje sztuczki.

- Tak, tak – odparł Booth.

- A, i przynieś mi te zaległe raporty – dodał Cullen, a Booth pospiesznie opuścił jego gabinet.

###

W piątkowe popołudnie Seeley postanowił dotrzymać słowa danego Camille i wraz z Bones udał się na sesję terapeutyczną do Sweetsa. Młody doktor nie krył zaskoczenia kiedy jego pacjenci pojawili się w drzwiach jego gabinetu.

- Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się państwa zobaczyć... A tu taka niespodzianka – powiedział Słodki kiedy już wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca.

- Chcieliśmy ulżyć Cam, podobno twoje telefony zaczęły wywoływać u niej napady paniki – odparła Temperance.

- No tak. Cóż... Po prostu byłem ciekaw jak żyją moi ulubieni pacjenci – skomentował Słodki. – I muszę pogratulować. Zaręczyny? Kto by się spodziewał...

- No pięknie! Najpierw wszyscy robią aluzje do tego, że ja i Bones pasujemy do siebie, popychają nas w swoje ramiona. Według niektórych jesteśmy jak słońce i księżyc… – Booth spojrzał znacząco na Sweetsa. – A kiedy już jesteśmy razem to wszyscy się dziwią i patrzą na nas jak na kosmitów!

- Ale to nie o to chodzi...

- A o co? Istnieje jakieś psychologiczne wyjaśnienie tego faktu? – ciągnął dalej agent.

Terapeuta popatrzył przez chwilę na Seeley'a po czym rzekł:

- No bo z waszą dwójką to trochę dziwny przypadek. To znaczy nie żebyście byli zaraz nienormalni. Chodzi tylko o to, że przez cztery lata krążyliście dookoła siebie, wyznaczaliście jakieś linie, nie dawaliście dojść do głosu uczuciu, które w was kiełkowało...

- Sweets, uczucie nie może kiełkować. Jest to pojęcie abstrakcyjne – przerwała terapeucie Temperance.

- Tempe, to była metafora – szepnął jej na ucho Booth i uśmiechnął się.

- Ach... Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że uczucia nie mogą dochodzić do głosu – odparła, a Sweets zrobił zbolałą minę.

- Czy już mogę dalej? - zapytał.

- Proszę – odparła antropolog.

- Dziękuję. Wracając do tego o czym wcześniej mówiłem... Pozwoliliście, by uczucie wami zawładnęło i nagle BUM! - Sweets klasnął w dłonie dla zwiększenia efektu, na co partnerzy aż się wzdrygnęli – Zalała was fala miłości, to raz. Wspólne mieszkanie, to dwa. Zaręczyny, to trzy! Nie ukrywam, że to trochę dziwne w WASZYM przypadku.

- Sugerujesz, że jest z nami coś nie tak? - Booth pochylił się w stronę Słodkiego.

- Nie, skądże znowu. – Słodki odsunął się jak najdalej od agenta rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu.

- Czy jeżeli dwoje ludzi się kocha, to czy nie naturalną koleją rzeczy jest to, że będą chcieli się pobrać? - Tym razem to Bones zadała pytanie wywołując zaskoczenie nie tylko na twarzy terapeuty.

- Cóż, doktor Brennan – westchnął Słodki. – Ma pani całkowitą rację. Tylko, że co jak co, ale... Przepraszam za epitet. Za cholerę mi to do was nie pasuje, a przynajmniej do pani. Agent Booth, u niego jeszcze to byłoby zrozumiałe. Jest wierzącym i praktykującym katolikiem, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi...

- Ej! - oburzył się Seeley, ale Sweets dalej kontynuował:

- Ale przecież dla pani, doktor Brennan, małżeństwo stanowiło przeżytek, coś co nie jest potrzebne do niczego, relikt przeszłości. Skąd ta nagła zmiana?

Booth i Brennan spojrzeli na siebie po czym agent powiedział:

- Ta cała teoria o Bones może i jest trafna, ale my już podjęliśmy decyzję i nic już się nie zmieni.

- Właśnie. To prawda, że przez długi okres broniliśmy się przed... miłością, bo chyba tak można to nazwać, ale po uświadomieniu sobie ile straciliśmy... ile ja straciłam… Teraz nadrabiam zaległości – dodała Temperance.

Niespodziewanie na twarzy Sweetsa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, co zaskoczyło partnerów.

- I to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć – powiedział terapeuta. – Chciałem mieć pewność, że to co was łączy to nie chwilowe zauroczenie, fascynacja czy tylko przywiązanie.

- Tylko po to były te pytania i teorie? - zapytała Tempe, a Słodki przytaknął.

- Teraz nie pozostaje mi nic innego niż pogratulować jeszcze raz. Wszyscy kibicowaliśmy temu związkowi. Mam nadzieję, że nic i nikt nie zburzy tego szczęścia – powiedział Sweets i po raz pierwszy serdecznie uściskał Bootha i Bones, którzy już wstali i szykowali się do wyjścia. Ten gest nieco ich zaskoczył, ale cóż, szalony doktorek jak zwykle był nieprzewidywalny.

Zaraz po zakończeniu sesji terapeutycznej u Sweetsa, Bones i Booth pojechali do domu Rebecki, by zabrać Parkera na weekend. Chłopiec najwidoczniej czekał już na swojego ojca, bo gdy tylko Seeley zadzwonił do drzwi, te otworzyły się i w progu przywitała go jego mniejsza kopia.

- Tata! - Malec rzucił się agentowi na szyję. Po chwili pojawiła się także Rebecka.

- Cześć smyku – odparł Booth i zmierzwił chłopcu włosy. – Gotowy?

- Tak, pójdę tylko po plecak – odparł Parker i pobiegł do swojego pokoju pozostawiając swojego ojca i matkę samych.

- Witaj, Seeley, wejdziesz?

- Dzięki, ale przyjechałem tylko po Parkera. Temperance czeka w samochodzie.

- Ach... I jak wam się układa? - Kobieta zapytała jakby od niechcenia.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. A co u ciebie? - Standardowe pytania pozwoliły uniknąć niezręcznej ciszy.

- Zerwałam z Michaelem.

- Przykro mi, wydawał się w porządku.

- Za dużo ograniczeń – odparła Rebeca.

- Już jestem. – Po krótkiej chwili nieobecności powrócił Parker.

- OK. Pożegnaj się z mamą i jedziemy – powiedział Booth po czym zwrócił się do swojej byłej. – Odwiozę go w niedzielę.

- Dobrze. Bądź grzeczny synku – pouczyła jeszcze chłopca i dwóch Boothów zniknęło za drzwiami.**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 3 ~**

Po piątkowym wieczorze, który okazał się obfity w najróżniejsze zabawy wymyślane przez Parkera, któremu wtórował Booth i seansie z kreskówkami, sobotni poranek nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Seeley i Tempe spali w najlepsze, a słabe uśmiechy błąkały się po ich twarzach, kiedy agent poczuł, że zostaje pozbawiony nakrycia.

- Bones, oddaj mi tą pościel – wymamrotał nieprzytomnie i kurczowo zacisnął palce na śliskim materiale.

- Seeley, to ty mi oddaj – odparła równie nieprzytomna antropolog, która także próbowała zatrzymać w dłoniach ześlizgujące się okrycie. W końcu wsparła się na łokciach, by zobaczyć co jest tego przyczyną kiedy zauważyła, że oprócz niej i Bootha w sypialni znajduje się także Parker, który był sprawcą całego zamieszania delikatnie ściągając kołdrę z dwójki śpiących dorosłych.

- A co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała delikatnie.

- Mówisz do mnie? - Usłyszała zaspany głos Seeley'a.

- Nie, śpij jeszcze – odparła i cmoknęła go w policzek po czym znowu spojrzała na chłopca stojącego przy ich łóżku.

- Nie mogłem spać.

- Ja też już nie mogę. Może masz ochotę na śniadanie? - Brennan wstała i zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok leżący na fotelu po czym podeszła do Parkera, który energicznie pokiwał głową zgadzając się na propozycję przedstawioną przez dziewczynę jego ojca. – OK., to chodźmy do kuchni, ale tak po cichu, by nie obudzić taty, dobrze?

- Dobrze – szepnął chłopiec i wraz z Bones opuścił sypialnię.

Kiedy jakiś czas później mężczyzna śpiący w sypialni obudził się na dobre, od razu zauważył, że nie ma przy nim Tempe. Mimo krótkiego okresu wspólnego mieszkania razem, nauczył się już jej nawyków, a ona jego. Sobota była dniem, w którym agent mógł spać bezkarnie nie martwiąc się o nic, a czasami towarzyszyła mu w tym zajęciu Bones, która jak wiadomo nie lubiła tracić czasu. Ale dziś było inaczej. Dziś miał spędzić ten jakże cudowny dzień ze swoim synem i Temperance. Domyślając się gdzie może być teraz jego Bones, Booth wstał z łóżka i poszedł do salonu, ale tam jej nie było. Za to z kuchni można było usłyszeć ciche głosy:

- Tyle? - zapytał kobiecy głos.

- Tak, dziękuję, doktor Bones. – Seeley usłyszał głos swojego syna i uśmiechnął się na określenie jakiego użył Parker. Po cichu skierował się do kuchni i stanął oparty o framugę drzwi. Jego syn siedział na jednym z wysokich taboretów stojących przy blacie, a przed nim stała miseczka pełna płatków, do której mleka dolewała Brennan. Na ten iście rodzinny obrazek od razu zrobiło mu się weselej.

- Mów mi Tempe – odparła antropolog i odwróciła się by odstawić dzbanek kiedy zauważyła stojącego w progu agenta.

- Długo już tak stoisz? - zwróciła się do Seeley'a.

- Dość długo, by uświadomić sobie jak dobrze radzisz sobie z dziećmi – odparł i pocałował Brennan na powitanie po czym usiadł obok swojego syna. – Jak się spało?

- Dobrze.

- A mogę trochę twoich płatków? - zapytał syna a malec pokręcił przecząco głową. – Nie podzielisz się z tatą?

- Podzielę – odparł chłopiec i podsunął miseczkę Boothowi.

- Dziękuję, ale ty jedz, ja zaraz też coś zjem. Właśnie Bones, co jest na śniadanie? - Uśmiechnął się do antropolog stojącej w kuchni.

- A co zrobisz?

- Bones, nie podważaj mojego autorytetu przy dziecku.

- Jakiego autorytetu? - zdziwiła się Brennan.

- No wiesz, kobiety dobrze gotują a mężczyźni jedzą to co one przygotują...

- Bardzo szowinistyczne podejście. Wybacz, ale takich rzeczy to ja Parkera na pewno nie będę uczyć. A poza tym to, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś to nie autorytet tylko stereotyp – odparła Tempe. – Kobieta i kuchnia... też mi coś... A podobno to mężczyźni są najlepszymi kucharzami.

- Bo to prawda, ale muszę przyznać że twój makaron z serem rozłożył mnie na łopatki – powiedział Seeley i zrobił rozmarzoną minę.

- Booth to niemożliwe...

- Co? To że twoje danie tak mi smakuję?

- A więc to oto chodzi...

- A ty co myślałaś? - zapytał agent i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, która spuściła szybko głowę.

- Nieważne.

- Bones, z tym rozłożeniem na łopatki to była przenośnia – uśmiechnął się. – Ale by załagodzić sytuację, ja zrobię dziś śniadanie. Co powiesz na jajecznicę?

- Może być.

- A więc pani siada i czeka. – Agent wstał i odsunął taboret dla Brennan, która skorzystał z tej kurtuazji swojego narzeczonego.

###

Po wspólnym śniadaniu, które upłynęło w przyjemnej atmosferze Booth, Bones i Parker wybrali się na spacer do parku niczym szczęśliwa rodzina, którą zresztą i tak niedługo mieli się stać. Chyba pozostali mieszkańcy D.C. wpadli na ten sam pomysł, gdyż w parku pełno było bawiących się dzieci i biegających za nimi rodziców, którzy raz po raz zwracali im uwagę, by uważały na siebie. Alejkami spacerowały kobiety pchając przed sobą wózki, w których spały niemowlęta. Bones podziwiała to wszystko siedząc na jednej z ławeczek obok kobiety, która delikatnie huśtała stojącym obok niej wózkiem próbując uśpić leżące w nim dziecko. Booth i Parker grali niedaleko w football amerykański, a raczej Seeley grał starając się wytłumaczyć zasady swojemu synowi. Agent jak i mały chłopiec chcieli, by Bones do nich dołączyła, ale odmówiła wykręcając się, że woli popatrzeć jak oni grają i się popalać. Na to ostatnie stwierdzenie Seeley zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale nic nie odpowiedział tylko wziął syna pod pachę i ruszył na zieloną trawę, by oddać się zabawie. Tymczasem Bones chciał z nimi zagrać tylko ostatnio nie czuła się najlepiej, nie mówiła jednak nic Boothowi, by ten nie martwił się niepotrzebnie. Zaraz by zaczął panikować i wysłał na badania, a ona tego nie chciała. Zwykłe przemęczenie, nic więcej.

Patrzyła jak Seeley biegnie za Parkerem, kiedy kobieta siedząca obok niej spojrzała na nią i odezwała się:

- Ma pani czarującego synka.

- Słucham? - Bones spojrzał na nią zaskoczona.

- Powiedziałam, że pani syn jest uroczy. Widać, że wykapany tatuś, ale tak to już jest. Synowie wdają się w ojców, a córki w matki. Mam nadzieję, że jednak moja Meggi odziedziczy parę cech po swoim tacie – uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na malutkie dziecko śpiące w wózeczku. Tempe również skierowała tam swój wzrok.

- Jest śliczna – powiedziała Brennan patrząc na śpiącą dziewczynkę.

- Pani syn to też młody przystojniak. Nim się pani obejrzy już będzie przyprowadzał dziewczyny do domu.

- Zapewne – odparła Bones. Na początku chciała powiedzieć prawdę, że Parker nie jest jej synem, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia. Uwielbiała tego chłopca i ostatnio coraz częściej myślała o dziecku, ale ten pomysł wydawał jej się nierealny. Ona i matka? Chyba jeszcze na to za wcześnie.

- Chyba mąż panią woła. – Głos kobiety wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Jej towarzyszka wskazywała na Bootha , który machał do niej dając jej znak, by do nich przyszła.

- Rzeczywiście, chyba do nich pójdę. – Antropolog wstała z ławeczki. – Miłego dnia – powiedziała jeszcze do kobiety i ruszyła w stronę Bootha.

###

Weekend minął bardzo szybko i nim się Booth obejrzał już odwoził Parkera do Rebecki. Nie lubił pożegnań, ale niestety to było nieuniknione. W głębi serca miał jednak nadzieję, że gdy tylko dom, w którym zamieszka wraz z Tempe będzie gotowy, jego ex wyrazi zgodę na częstsze kontakty z synem. Bycie tatą na weekend było męczące i nie w pełni satysfakcjonujące. Już i tak musiał się pogodzić z tym, że nie widział pierwszych kroków swojego syna, ani nie słyszał jego pierwszych słów.

Zaparkował SUVa na podjeździe przed osiedlem, na którym mieszkał wraz z Tempe i udał się do mieszkania. Gdy otworzył drzwi zauważył Bones siedzącą na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Odwróciła się domyślając, że to on i uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy.

- Odwiozłeś go? - zapytała.

- Tak, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię tego robić – odparł i usiadł obok antropolog, która odstawiła laptopa na stolik.

- Wiem.

- Chciałbym, aby Parker był cały czas z mną, ale to nie realne – oparł głowę o jej ramię, a Bones pogładziła go po policzku. – Co to za ojciec, którego można widywać tylko od czasu do czasu.

- Lepszy taki niż żaden, Booth. I nie jesteś złym ojcem. Skąd ci to przyszło do łowy?

- Może to dziedziczne, może ja...

- Seeley! - Przerwała mu ostro. – Jak możesz się porównywać? Ty nigdy byś nie skrzywdził Parkera, nie zostawiłbyś go! Jesteś doskonałym tatą i wspaniałym mężczyzną. Czy tak trudno ci w to uwierzyć? Masz tylu przyjaciół, masz... mnie...

- Właśnie, Tempe, czy ja na ciebie zasłużyłem? Ty jesteś perfekcyjna w każdym calu, jesteś światowej sławy antropologiem i autorką bestsellerowych książek, a ja... Ja jestem tylko agentem...

- Jesteś agentem, który uratował mi życie i zawsze był przy mnie kiedy go potrzebowałam, który nie zrażał się moim totalnym brakiem zrozumienia świata, który potrafił wyciągnąć mnie z każdej opresji, który czuwał nade mną i nadal to robi. Jesteś mężczyzną, na którego czekałam i nie mam zamiaru teraz słuchać, że na mnie nie zasługujesz.

Booth uśmiechnął się patrząc prosto w oczy swojej narzeczonej.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał i pocałował ją.

- Ja ciebie też – odparła i mocno wtuliła się w silną klatkę Bootha. 

###

Poniedziałkowy ranek nastał wraz z natarczywym dźwiękiem budzika, który brutalnie wyrwał ze snu śpiącego agenta. Zaspane jeszcze oczy jak przez mgłę odczytały godzinę na elektronicznej tarczy. Była 6:30, czas wstawać i rozpocząć kolejny dzień. Booth delikatnie odgarnął włosy z policzka śpiącej obok niego Bones, która najwyraźniej nie usłyszała budzika.

- Tempe – szepnął jej do ucha, a antropolog lekko drgnęła. – Musimy wstać. Służba wzywa.

- Już, już – wymamrotała przez sen, a Seeley się uśmiechnął.

- Poleż jeszcze chwilę a ja w tym czasie zaparzę kawę – powiedział po czym wstał i udał się do kuchni, by dotrzymać słowa.

Jakiś czas później byli już w drodze do Instytutu Jeffersona.

- Wiesz co, Bones, tak sobie właśnie uświadomiłem, że miniony weekend był pierwszym, w którym nie pracowałaś, ani nie wydzwaniałaś do laboratorium – powiedział Seeley i uśmiechnął się do siedzącej obok Brennan.

- I to taki powód do radości? Muszę się raczej zabrać porządnie do pracy. W instytucie czekają na mnie szczątki, które mam zidentyfikować i dodatkowo obiecałam Zackowi, że przyjrzę się szkieletowi, który on bada. Biorąc pod uwagę jeszcze fakt, że Angela jest w trakcie ślubnych przygotowań i chodzi po laboratorium z próbkami materiałów i dekoracji to to, że w ten weekend nie pracowałam...

- To trzeba to gdzieś zapisać, albo zadzwonić do Washington Post. Już widzę te nagłówki: Światowej sławy antropolog, doktor Temperance Brennan, wolała spędzić miniony weekend ze swoim partnerem, a jednocześnie narzeczonym – agentem specjalnym Seeley'm Boothem i jego synem Parkerem, niż pracować – powiedział agent głosem jakby deklamował jakiś wiersz.

- Bardzo śmieszne – skomentowała Bones na co odpowiedział jej szeroki uśmiech. Niestety nie dane było jej powiedzieć czegoś jeszcze, gdyż wnętrze samochodu wypełnił dzwonek Motorolii agenta.

- Booth – powiedział Seeley odbierając połączenie. – Witam... Tak... Sądzę, że dam radę przyjechać... Oczywiście, będę jeszcze dzisiaj... W takim razie do zobaczenia.

- Kto dzwonił? - zapytała Tempe, kiedy jej partner schował telefon do kieszeni marynarki.

- Facet od elektryczności, szef budowy dał mu mój numer, by mógł się ze mną skontaktować. Ma pewne wątpliwości i chciałby je omówić. Załatwię to jeszcze dziś, im szybciej tym lepiej – odparł Seeley.

- Jechać z tobą?

- Nie trzeba, zresztą sama powiedziałaś, że masz dużo pracy.

- Racja.

Booth zatrzymał się przed instytutem.

- Przyjadę po ciebie – powiedział, kiedy Bones zbierała swoje rzeczy.

- Dobrze, do zobaczenia. - Cmoknęła agenta w policzek i wysiadła z samochodu.

W laboratorium byli już wszyscy. Brennan od razu zauważyła Zacka, pochylającego się nad szczątkami; jego mina zdradzała, że nad czymś się zastanawia próbując dojść do tego na podstawie kości. W oddali słychać było głosy Angeli i Hodginsa.

- Kochanie, rozmawialiśmy o tym w domu – powiedział Jack i wyszedł z pracowni swojej narzeczonej, zaraz za nim wyszła Montenegro. Teraz Bones miała nie tylko fonię, ale i audio.

- Hodgins, ja muszę znać odpowiedź dzisiaj.

- Masz na to cały dzień...

- Jack! - Angela nie dawała za wygraną, Tempe podejrzewała, że musi chodzić o coś poważnego skoro jej przyjaciółka aż tak naciskała na Hodginsa.

- Już dobrze... Pokaż jeszcze raz. – Skapitulował naukowiec, na co artystka od razu się uśmiechnęła i pokazała dwa skrawki materiału.

- Kość słoniowa czy klasyczna biel?

Chodziło o kolor suknie ślubnej.

- Jak dla mnie to ten sam kolor, nie widzę różnicy, a skoro... - urwał widząc spojrzenie swojej narzeczonej. – Może być klasyczna biel...

- Czyli wezmę kość słoniową – odparła zadowolona Angela i wróciła do swojej pracowni, pozostawiając Jacka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Kobiety – westchnął tylko i skierował się do siebie po drodze mijając Bones. – Witam, doktor Brennan.

- Dzień dobry, Hodgins. Camille u siebie?

- Tak. Zabarykadowała się w gabinecie, gdy Angie zaczęła ją nękać kolorem kwiatów jakie powinny dekorować kościół – odparł naukowiec.

- Dzięki, Jack. – Tempe skierowała się do gabinetu doktor Saroyan, delikatnie zapukała, lecz zamiast pozwolenia na wejście usłyszała tylko:

- Angela, już ci mówiłam, że jak dla mnie to mogą być nawet różowe tulipany. To twój ślub... O, doktor Brennan – powiedziała Cam, kiedy w drzwiach stanęła antropolog. – Przepraszam, myślałam, że to Angela przyszła po raz kolejny spytać o kolor kwiatów...

- Dowiedziałam się o tym od Hodginsa. Chciałam się tylko spytać, czy te kości o których wspominałaś nadal są do zbadania.

- Oczywiście, czekają aż zobaczy je twoje fachowe oko – odparła patolog.

- W takim razie nie zabieram ci już czasu i pójdę je obejrzeć. – Bones opuściła biuro Camille i skierowała się do swojego gabinetu. Zaczął się kolejny dzień pracy.

###

Godziny spędzone nad badaniem kości zwykle mijały bardzo szybko, lecz dzisiaj Temperance Brennan nie potrafiła się skupić. Męczyło ją dziwne uczucie, którego pochodzenia nie mogła określić. Czyżby to było tak zwane „złe przeczucie"? Nie, to nie w jej stylu, przecież ona, zawsze racjonalna i logiczna, nie mogła nagle zacząć wierzyć w niczym niepotwierdzone przeczucia.

- Sweety. – Rozległo się na platformie, a Bones aż się wzdrygnęła.

- Angela, nie strasz mnie.

- Przepraszam, czy coś się stało? Jesteś jakaś spięta... - powiedział artystka podchodząc do swojej przyjaciółki i bacznie jej się przyglądając.

- Nie, nic się nie stało, tylko...

- Tylko co?

- Masz czasem wrażenie, że coś nie daje ci spokoju... coś cię dręczy...

- Bren, co jest? - Angela popatrzyła tym razem z niepokojem na Bones.

- Nie wiem jak to nazwać, ale chyba mam złe przeczucie. Wiem, że to irracjonalne, ale nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że coś się stanie, coś złego... - Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała już szeptem.

- Tempe, co ty mówisz. Nic złego się nie wydarzy. To tylko głupie przeczucie, nigdy nie zwracałaś na takie rzeczy uwagi. – Uspokoiła Bones Angela. – Nie ma się czym przejmować.

- Chyba masz rację, nie wiem co się ostatnio ze mną dzieje. – Brennan spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- To miłość, skarbie – odparła Montenegro i również się uśmiechnęła.

###

Tymczasem Booth postanowił załatwić sprawę na budowie tak szybko jak tylko się dało. Był właśnie w drodze, kiedy jego telefon ponownie zadzwonił.

- Booth... Tak, właśnie tam jadę... Sklep?... Po drodze pan mówi... już wiem, tak wiem gdzie to jest... Za piętnaście minut... Do zobaczenia wkrótce. – Seeley rozłączył się i schował telefon. Miał nadzieję na szybkie załatwienie sprawy i powrót do D.C.

Po niecałym kwadransie parkował już swojego SUV-a na parkingu przed niedużym sklepem z materiałami budowlanymi. Wysiadł za samochodu i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nigdzie nie było żywej duszy. _Może facet czeka w środku?_, pomyślał i skierował swoje kroki w stronę głównego wejścia. Jakież było więc jego zdziwienie, kiedy na drzwiach ujrzał plakietkę: URLOP ZDROWOTNY.

- Co jest do cholery? - powiedział sam do siebie i znieruchomiał. Dookoła zapanowała ciemność.

W tym samym momencie z głośnym hukiem z rąk Brennan wypadła badana czaszka upadając na platformę.

- Booth – wyszeptała ze strachem Bones i przytrzymała się blatu stołu laboratoryjnego, by nie stracić równowagi.

- Tempe, wszystko w porządku? - Angela momentalnie znalazła się przy antropolog.

- Booth – powtórzyła jeszcze raz Bones, lecz artystka nie mogła nic zrozumieć, nie wiedziała co się dzieje z jej przyjaciółką.

- Spokojnie, Tempe, Seeley jest w FBI...

- Nie, Angela! Coś się stało, wiem to – powiedziała Brennan. Montenegro chciała ją jakoś uspokoić, ale strach jaki dostrzegła w oczach Bones także ją ogarnął.

- Co się tu dzieje? Czemu ta czaszka... - Do kobiet podeszła doktor Saroyan jednak zamilkła widząc Temperance. – Co się stało, doktor Brennan?

- Tempe twierdzi, że coś się stało Boothowi – odpowiedziała za antropolog Angela.

- A skąd to podejrzenie? - Zadała kolejne pytanie przełożona lecz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. – Zadzwoń do niego.

- Nie pomyślałam o tym...

- To na co czekasz?

Bones wyjęła z kieszeni laboratoryjnego fartucha swój telefon i pospiesznie wybrała numer agenta. W międzyczasie do kobiet na platformie zdążyli dołączyć Zack i Hodgins, zaalarmowani hukiem jaki wydała upadająca czaszka i głosami.

- Nie odbiera – powiedziała Bones.

- Tylko spokojnie, nie możemy wysuwać pochopnych wniosków – odparła Camille. – Może Seeley jest na jakimś spotkaniu i wyłączył telefon. Doktor Brennan, czy Booth miał się dziś z kimś spotkać?

Tempe popatrzyła na swoją przełożoną po czym powiedziała:

- Rano zadzwonił do niego jakiś mężczyzna, który ma zakładać elektryczność w naszym domu. Booth umówił się z nim na spotkanie.

- To pewnie teraz omawiają rozmieszczenie kontaktów – skomentował Hodgins, ale przestał gdyż Angela posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Doktor Hodgins może mieć rację, chociaż może nie koniecznie o kontakty tu chodzi – powiedziała Cam.

- Ale Booth zawsze odbiera!

- Sweety, masz numer do tego faceta? - zapytała Angela, a Tempe pokręciła głową. – A do tego szefa całej budowy? On powinien go znać.

- Mam, to on dał numer Bootha tamtemu mężczyźnie.

- No to dzwoń! - Ponagliła przyjaciółkę Montenegro.

Temperance ponownie wyjęła telefon. Z bijącym sercem czekała na połączenie. Wreszcie po chwili, która dla Bones wydawała się wiecznością, antropolog usłyszała jakiś szmer i głos po drugiej stronie.

- Dorsley.

- Tu Tempe Brennan.

- Ach, dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc?

- Czy jest na budowie mój narzeczony? - zapytała Tempe.

- Pan Booth? Nie, a czemu miałby tu być? - odparł budowlaniec, w którego głosie słychać było zdziwienie.

- Przecież dał pan numer Seeley'a jakiemuś mężczyźnie od elektryczności!

- Nikomu niczego nie dawałem, a zwłaszcza numeru telefonu pana Bootha. Proszę pani, czy coś się stało?

- Jest pan pewien?

- Oczywiście. Sam się wszystkim zajmuję i nikomu nie dawałem numeru pani narzeczonego, a jego samego tu nie było – wyjaśnił Dorsley.

- Dobrze, dziękuję. – Bones rozłączyła się, a zezulcy intensywnie się w nią wpatrywały czekając na wiadomości.

- I co? - Nie wytrzymała Angela.

- Bootha tam nie ma i ten cały szef budowy nikomu nie dawał numeru Seeley'a. – Głos Brennan drżał z emocji.

- A siedziba FBI? Może jednak jest w pracy? - zaproponował Hodgins.

- Angela zadzwoń do Cullena i dowiedz się czy Seeley był dziś w biurze – poleciła doktor Saroyan. Widząc jednak wahanie w zachowaniu artystki, która nie chciała zostawiać samej Tempe, dodała. – Ja się nią zajmę.

Zack i Hodgins popatrzyli na siebie. Dawno nie widzieli doktor Brennan w takim stanie, właściwie to nigdy nie widzieli, by aż tak się denerwowała. A teraz stała bezbronna, ze strachem widocznych w oczach. Po chwili wróciła Angela.

- I co ci powiedział Cullen? - zapytała Cam.

Montenegro spojrzała na Tempe, a potem powiedziała:

- Booth był dziś w biurze, ale tylko godzinę. Potem gdzieś pojechał i od tamtego czasu nikt go już nie widział, Brenn spokojnie...

- Jak mam być spokojna? Nie wiem gdzie jest Booth! Nie wiem... - Bones gwałtownie ruszyła do swojego gabinetu. Nagle pociemniało jej w oczach a platforma zawirowała.

- Tempe! - krzyknął ktoś, a potem już nic nie słyszała.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 4 ~**

Temperance szła długim korytarzem, dookoła panowała cisza, której nie przerywał nawet odgłos jej kroków. Jej wzrok wbity był w przestrzeń przed nią, w której nagle pojawiła się jakaś postać. Stała daleko i Brennan nie mogła zobaczyć twarzy, ale ta sylwetka, ta postawa...

- Booth, to ty? - zapytała i zaczęła iść szybciej, chciała czym prędzej znaleźć się blisko niego. Jednak postać oddalała się, w końcu Bones zaczęła biec, ale to na nic się zdało. Potknęła się i upadła a policzek boleśnie zapiekł...

- Tempe! Obudź się!

Ktoś ją wołał. Podniosła powoli powieki i zauważyła pochylającą się nad nią Angelę i pozostałych zezulców.

- Ocknęła się – powiedziała Cam. – A już myślałam, że będę musiała wymierzyć jej drugi policzek.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Bones.

- Zemdlałaś, skarbie – odparła artystka.

Początkowo Brennan nie mogła sobie przypomnieć czemu do tego doszło, a potem prawda spadła na nią jak grom z jasnego nieba.

- Musimy dowiedzieć się gdzie jest Booth – powiedziała opanowanym tonem i usiadła. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że siedzi na kanapie a nie na podłodze. Widocznie jej przyjaciele przenieśli ją tam, kiedy była nieprzytomna.

- Nadal nie wiemy czy rzeczywiście coś mu się stało – odparła doktor Saroyan.

- Ale ja to wiem – powiedziała chłodno Bones mierząc swoją przełożoną wzrokiem. W tym samym momencie w Instytucie Jeffersona zabrzmiał telefon Tempe. Mechanicznie odebrała połączenie.

- Brennan – powiedziała i zbladła jeszcze bardziej w skupieniu słuchając głosu w słuchawce. Zezulcy patrzyli na nią wyczekująco kiedy odłożyła telefon.

- Kto to był? - zapytała Cam.

- Grabarz porwał Bootha – odparła antropolog. – Mamy 24 godziny na dostarczenie okupu...

- Ile żąda? - zapytał Hodgins.

- 25 milionów dolarów.

- Mówił coś jeszcze? - zapytała patolog starając się, by ton jej głosu miał jak najbardziej profesjonalny ton. Tu nie chodziło o kolejną obcą osobę, ale osobę, która swego czasu była jej bardzo bliska. Sama była przerażona, nie wyobrażała sobie zatem jak w tej chwili może czuć się Brennan.

- Powiedział, że mam sprawdzić swoją pocztę elektroniczną...

- Idź i sprawdź, ja w tym czasie powiadomię o wszystkim FBI. Niech rozpoczną poszukiwania – odparła Camille i szybkim krokiem poszła do swojego gabinetu, a pozostali natychmiast udali się do pobliskiego komputera, by wykonać polecenia postawione przez Grabarza. Tak jak powiedziała jej porywacz w skrzynce czekała na nią wiadomość, a raczej...

- To film – powiedział Hodgins spoglądając na rozszerzenie pliku. – Co jest?

Bones otworzyła załącznik i zamarła. Na ekranie monitora pojawiła się twarz Bootha, był nieprzytomny, ale miarowy oddech zdradzał że żyje.

- O mój Boże... - szepnęła Angela i złapała Jacka za rękę, oglądając minutowy filmik.

- On chce, bym obserwowała jak Booth... jak Seeley... - zaczęła Brennan lecz nie dokończyła. Słowa nie chciały jej przejść przez ściśnięte z emocji gardło.

- Tempe, jestem przy tobie, wszyscy jesteśmy. – Montenegro mocno objęła przyjaciółkę. – Znajdziemy go tak jak on znalazł ciebie. Obiecuję.

- Poinformowałam Cullena... - Do grupki naukowców przed monitorem komputera dołączyła doktor Saroyan. – Co się takiego stało? - zapytała widząc Angelę przytulającą Bones. Nie musiała czekać na odpowiedź, wystarczyło spojrzeć na ekran monitora.

- Ten sukinsyn chce, by Tempe obserwowała to co się będzie działo z Boothem – szepnął Hodgins do Cam. – Widocznie wie, że są razem. To pierwszy film, ale podejrzewam, że będą następne...

Camille zastanowiła się nad słowami naukowca po czym odparła.

- Ale to dziwne, że zmienił metodę. Film? To jest bardziej... melodramatyczne...

- On jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Jedno jest pewne, nie mamy chwili do stracenia – powiedział Hodgins. – Musimy zrobić wszystko, by odnaleźć Bootha. Wszystko!

###

Przebłyski świadomości w postaci, krótkich chwil przytomności zaczynały docierać do świadomości Bootha, który zaczynał odzyskiwać przytomność. Agent powoli podniósł ciężkie powieki i zamrugał parę razy, by przyzwyczaić się do panującej ciemności, której atramentowa głębia boleśnie wbijała się w oczy. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale przy każdym ruch czuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie i lekką ociężałość, mimo tego czuł, że jego pole manewru było dość ograniczone. Za pomocą dłoni postanowił zbadać to w czym się znajduje, faktura materiału była gładka i chłodna, przywodząca na myśl szkło.

- Nie jest dobrze – powiedział sam do siebie Booth zdając sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w szklanej trumnie głęboko pod ziemią.

###

Tymczasem w instytucie atmosfera była tak napięta, że wręcz dałoby się ją pokroić nożem. Temperance Brennan nerwowo chodziła po swoim gabinecie raz po raz zerkając na telefon w nadziei, że może zaraz Booth zadzwoni i powie, że wszystko jest dobrze, a ona obudzi się z tego koszmaru. Rzeczywistość była jednak zupełnie inna. Grabarz miał Seeley'a, a Tempe nie wiedziała gdzie może być jej narzeczony. Dobijająca bezczynność zaczęła ją denerwować i w końcu antropolog poszła do Angeli, która miała za zadanie monitorować skrzynkę pocztową Bones.

- Znalazłaś coś? - zapytała Brennan.

- Nie – odparła Montenegro. – Od tamtej pory nic się nie pojawiło...

- Namierzyli komórkę Bootha oraz jego samochód – powiedziała doktor Saroyan wchodząc do pomieszczenia, w którym pracowała Angela i której teraz towarzyszyła Bones.

- Gdzie go znaleźli?

- Na parkingu przed jakimś sklepem budowlanym, niedaleko waszej działki – odparła patolog.

- Musimy tak pojechać, może będą tam dowody... – powiedziała Tempe.

- Już wysłałam tam Hodginsa – przerwała jej Cam. – Jak tylko coś znajdzie to powiadomi nas o tym. Wracam do siebie, może niedługo zadzwonią z nowymi informacjami.

Camille po tym krótkim komunikacie wróciła do swojego gabinetu, natomiast Brennan na powrót zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

- Sweety... - zaczęła Angela podchodząc do Bones, a następnie prowadząc ją, by usiadła. – Czy chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Antropolog popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona i zaskoczona tym pytaniem.

- Angela, nie wiem co masz na myśli. Teraz najważniejszy jest Booth.

- Wiem, ale ta dzisiejsza utrata przytomności... Zaniepokoiłam się. Czy coś ci dolega?

- Angela. Proszę. To zwykłe przemęczenie, nic wielkiego.

- A konkretniej, jakieś objawy? – Drążyła temat artystka.

- Trochę kręci mi się w głowie i nie mogę jeść...

- A mdłości?

- Angela, co ty sugerujesz?

- Możesz być w ciąży – powiedziała Montenegro, a Temperance oniemiała. To co powiedziała jej przyjaciółka nie mogło być prawdą. Ona i ciąża? To nie były pojęcia kompatybilne.

- To niemożliwe...

- Skarbie, mogłoby być niemożliwe gdybyś była gorliwą katoliczką i czekała z seksem aż do nocy poślubnej, ale coś mi się wydaje, że tak nie jest.

- Angela, nie mogę teraz o tym myśleć. Zresztą to tylko twoje przypuszczenia...

- Potwierdź je! - Zaproponowała, a raczej rozkazała Angela.

- Jak?

- Zrób test. – Podsunęła artystka.

- Teraz? Są ważniejsze sprawy...

- Brennan, dziecko też jest ważne. Jeśli ty nie pójdziesz po test, to ja to zrobię.

- Angela...

- Bez dyskusji – powiedziała stanowczo Montenegro i wróciła do obserwacji. Bones również popatrzyła na ekran monitora starając się zachować względny spokój, który jednak w tej chwili był dla niej nieosiągalny.

Film, który przysłał Grabarz mimo, że tylko minutowy, rejestrował wszystko co się działo z Boothem. Mimo braku przytomności Bren miała pewność, że żyje. Ale jaki będzie następny film? Czy w ogóle będzie następny? A jeśli tak, to czy na kolejnym Seeley odzyska już przytomność? Kolejne pytania pozostające bez odpowiedzi.

- Doktor Brennan. – Do Angeli i Bones na powrót podeszła Camille. – Dzwonił Cullen, właśnie wezwano Thomasa Vegę do FBI. Niedługo mają go przesłuchać.

- Vega? To ten facet od książek o tym popapranym świrze? - zapytała Angela, na co Tempe przytaknęła.

- Czyżby FBI wezwało go, by dopytać się o jakieś szczegóły związane z Grabarzem? - zapytała Bones.

- Najwidoczniej – odparła Camille.

- Muszę tam pojechać – powiedziała antropolog i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Cam chciała ją zatrzymać, ale wiedziała, że na nic się to zda.

Zdeterminowana w swoim działaniu doktor Brennan, była nie do pokonania. Dlatego zamiast usilnych błagań, by jej podwładna została w instytucie, doktor Saroyan zwróciła się do Angeli.

- Jedź z nią i miej ją na oku.

Artystka przytaknęła i pobiegła za Bones.

###

Hodgins był w swoim żywiole. Co prawda jeszcze dziś rano najpoważniejszym problemem był wybór koloru sukni ślubnej dla Angeli, ale teraz stojąc i oglądając miejsce, z którego najprawdopodobniej został uprowadzony agent Booth, jego myśli zaprzątała tylko chęć znalezienia jakichkolwiek śladów mogących pomóc w znalezieniu Seeley'a.

- Doktor Jack Hodgins? - Do naukowca podszedł jeden z policyjnych techników.

- Tak.

- Zapraszam. – Młody mężczyzna poprowadził Jacka w stronę parkingu, na którym stał tak dobrze wszystkim znany czarny SUV. Trzeci, najważniejszy element egzystencji Bootha – zaraz po Brennan i Parkerze.

Nie ociągając się, Hodgins od razu zabrał się do pracy. Po dokładnym zbadaniu samochodu, nie znalazł jednak nic przydatnego, chyba że wziąć pod uwagę słynne okulary pilotki rzucone niedbale na siedzenie pasażera. Wszystko inne było w jak najlepszym porządku. Wyglądało zatem na to, że Booth nie został siłą wyciągnięty z samochodu, a porwania dokonano w innym miejscu. Jack poddawał tą teorię analizie, kiedy rozległo się wołanie.

- Doktorze Hodgins!

Jack odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. W jego kierunku zmierzał technik, który wcześniej zaprowadził go do chevroleta.

- Tak?

- Chyba coś znaleźliśmy na tyłach sklepu – odparł.

- Prowadź.

###

Po kilkunastominutowej jeździe do biura FBI, przed którą Angela wymusiła na Brennan prowadzenie samochodu, przyjaciółki dotarły na miejsce. Bones szła tak szybko, że Montenegro prawie biegła próbując dotrzymać jej kroku. W końcu jednak antropolog zatrzymała się przed drzwiami dyrektora FBI. Nie zwracając na zbędne uprzejmości jak chociażby zapukanie, bez pardonu weszła do środka.

- Doktor Brennan – powiedział zaskoczony mężczyzna, kiedy zauważył dwie kobiety, które właśnie wkroczyły do jego biura. – I pani Montengro...

- Gdzie jest Thomas Vega? - zapytała Bones.

- Rozumiem pani niecierpliwość, w końcu chodzi o pani partnera...

- I waszego najlepszego agenta, więc... - wpadła mu w słowo Tempe, a ton jej głosu wskazywał, że lepiej nie wchodzić jej teraz w drogę.

- Jest w tej chwili przesłuchiwany. Proszę usiąść, a wszystko pani powiem – powiedział Cullen wskazując na fotel stojący po przeciwnej stronie biurka.

- Nie mam czasu na...

- Doktor Brenna, proszę. – Dyrektor spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach można było zobaczyć, że też jest przejęty zaginięciem Seeley'a.

- Tempe, wysłuchajmy tego co sir Cullen ma nam do powiedzenia – szepnęła Angela, na co Bones z rezygnacją usiadła na fotel, a przełożony Bootha przystąpił do wyjaśnień.

- Jak już wspomniałem Vega jest teraz przesłuchiwany, ale wynikły pewne trudności...

- Jakie trudności?

- Vedze nie spodobało się, że już po raz kolejny może być podejrzany o bycie Grabarzem, co w całym założeniu mija się z prawdą gdyż naszym celem nie było oskarżanie go o to. Chcieliśmy tylko zapytać czy posiada jeszcze jakieś informacje dotyczące Grabarza, które przydałyby się w śledztwie i poszukiwaniach agenta Bootha – wyjaśnił Cullen, a Brennan na dźwięk nazwiska swojego narzeczonego zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. – Niestety Vega odczytał nasze zamiary opacznie i przyszedł na przesłuchanie ze swoim prawnikiem.

- Mogę z nim porozmawiać? - zapytała Tempe.

- Nie widzę problemu, jest teraz w pokoju przesłuchań. Chyba zna pani drogę...

- Tak. Dziękuję. – Bones pożegnała się, to samo zrobiła Angela i obie opuściły gabinet dyrektora.

Brennan przemierzała korytarze FBI szybkim krokiem i w końcu stanęła przed tak znajomym jej pomieszczeniem, w którym tyle razy przebywała z Boothem. Niestety przesłuchanie się właśnie skończyło i Thomas Vega oraz jego prawniczka opuszczali pomieszczenie.

- Czy to nie? O mój Boże... - szepnęła Angela.

- Co się stało? - Bones spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- Nie poznajesz jej? - zapytała artystka i wskazała na kobietę stojącą obok Vegi, a Tempe spojrzała we wskazane miejsce.

- Przykro mi, ale nie. A powinnam?

- To Tess – szepnęła Montenegro. – Była dziewczyna Bootha.

Dopiero teraz dotarło to do Bones. Przypomniała sobie twarz tej kobiety.

- Ona jest prawniczką Vegi?

- Na to wygląda – odparła Angela i obie skierowały się w stronę dwójki osób stojących przed pokojem przesłuchań.

- Thomas Vega – powiedziała Bones podchodząc do mężczyzny.

- Doktor Brennan, tak myślałem, że panią tu spotkam, ale pani wybaczy, spieszę się...

- Chciałabym jednak z panem porozmawiać.

- Przykro mi, ale mój klient powiedziała już wszystkoD. – o rozmowy wtrąciła się pani adwokat.

- To nie zajmie dużo czasu – kontynuowała jednak Brennan. – Jak pan wie, Grabarz porwał agenta Bootha. Musimy wiedzieć wszystko o porywaczu i znać jego metody...

- Wszystko już powiedziałem na przesłuchaniu. Niech pani spyta agentów. Ja już nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia – odparł Vega i minął Temperance oraz stojącą obok niej Angelę. To samo zrobiła Tess. Montengro zmierzyła kobietę wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

- Suka z niej, ale ma gust – powiedziała do Brennan. – Na tego Christiana Louboutin musiałabym wydać całą swoją pensję.

- Na kogo?

- Raczej na co. Przepraszam, zapomniałam, że jesteś nie w temacie. Christian Louboutin to najlepszy projektant butów na świecie dla kobiet, a ta Tess właśnie miała jedne z nich. – Angela popatrzyła za kobietą, a raczej je butami tęsknym wzrokiem.

- Poproś Hodginsa, a on wykupi dla ciebie całą kolekcję.

- Raczej nie, uważa, że mam zdecydowanie za dużo butów. Ale chodźmy lepiej do tych agentów co przesłuchiwali Vegę i dowiedzmy się czegoś.

Brennan kiwnęła głową na znak aprobaty i obie skierowały się do pomieszczenia, z którego kilka minut temu wyszedł Vega. Tempe chciała już nacisnąć na klamkę, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich mężczyzna.

- Tylko jego tu brakowało – wyrwało się Angeli.

- Witaj, Tempe. – Przed kobietami stanął Tim „Sully" Sullivan.

- Sully? Co ty… Jak to... - Brennan zaczęła dukać pojedyncze słowa.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała w końcu za Bones Angela. – Miałeś chyba popłynąć w jakiś rejs.

- I popłynąłem, ale wróciłem. Agentem zostaje się jednak na całe życie – odparł Sullivan. – Byłem na rejsie i te parę miesięcy wystarczyło mi, bym wszystko spokojnie przemyślał. Dziś już wiem, że byłem głupcem próbując wmawiać sobie, że mnie kochasz, że zależy ci tak samo na mnie, jak mi na tobie. Byłem ślepy, ale to już przeszłość Tempe – zakończył Sully a jego wzrok padł na pierścionek na palcu Brennan. – Czy to od Seeley'a?

- Tak – przytaknęła antropolog, a agent uśmiechnął się.

- Wiedziałem, że to tak się skończy. Wiedziałem, a mimo to do ostatniej chwili miałem nadzieję, że to ja będę tym szczęśliwcem.

- Sully...

- Tempe, spokojnie. Nie jestem tu po to, aby prawić ci kazania czy wypominać to co było. Jestem tu, by pomóc ci odnaleźć Bootha – powiedział Sullivan.

- Zatem wiesz, że porwał go Grabarz.

- Tak i niedawno odbyłem ciekawą rozmowę z Vegą.

- I czego się dowiedziałeś? - Brennan chciała znać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Czas płynął, a oni tkwili w martwym punkcie. Każda kolejna godzina oddalała ją od szansy ujrzenia Bootha żywego.

- Na pozór niczego istotnego. Facet powtarzał cały czas, że wszystko co wie o Grabarzu napisał w swoich książkach, a dokładne ich streszczenie złożył wtedy, kiedy to ty byłaś poszukiwana i doktor Hodgins. Od tamtego czasu Grabarz nie zaatakował ponownie, a jemu skończył się materiał do pisania – powiedział Sully.

- A ta jego prawniczka? Mówiła coś? - zapytała Angela.

- Nic, siedziała tylko i wsłuchiwała się w słowa wypowiedziane przez Thomasa Vegę. Nic nie mówiła poza standardową formułą: Mój klient nie ma już nic więcej do powiedzenia.

- Czyli nadal stoimy w miejscu. Nie ma żadnego śladu. Żadnego tropu. Nic. – Bones zaczął drżeć głos.

- Bren, wracamy do instytutu. Może Hodgins już wrócił i rozpoczął badania. Nie możesz się teraz poddać. Na pewno znajdziemy Bootha – powiedziała

Angela i objęła swoją przyjaciółkę ramieniem. Po czym obie skierowały się do wyjścia. Chwilę potem dogonił je Sullivan.

- Jadę z wami, musimy działać szybko, a to zapewni tylko stała łączność – powiedział i cała trójka opuściła gmach głównej siedziby FBI.

###

Ciemność zaczynała męczyć agenta. Nie widział nic poza czernią i małym czerwonym punkcikiem umiejscowionym na wysokości jego twarzy. Wiedział doskonale, że to kamera z noktowizorem, ale po co Grabarzowi ona? Chciał patrzeć jak umiera? A może sygnał przesyłany jest do instytutu? A co jeśli widzi go teraz Temperance?

Na samo wspomnienie o Bones zrobiło mu się lżej, a jednocześnie poczuł strach i ucisk w sercu, że może już jej nigdy nie zobaczyć. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie byli razem, planowali wspólne życie... Los jak zwykle okazał się przewrotny.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ 5 ~**

Gdy Bones, Angela i Sully wkroczyli do Instytutu Jeffersona, Hodgins i Zack już pracowali nad poszlakami znalezionymi przez Jacka. Nie mniej jednak, przybycie Sullivana wywarło niemałe zdziwienie.

- Rozmawiałaś z Thomasem Vegą? - Do przybyłej trójki podeszła doktor Saroyan zwracając się do Brennan.

- Nie, on z nim rozmawiał. – Tempe wskazała na Sully'ego i odeszła na bok wraz z Angelą pozostawiając Camille samą z agentem.

- Pewnie nie będę pierwszą osobą, która zada ci to pytanie: co ty tutaj robisz? - zwróciła się patolog do Sullivana.

- Wróciłem do FBI, ale pozwól, że historię opowiem ci później. Teraz zdaje się mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Zack i Hodgins pochłonięci pracą jak zwykle zatracali się w tym doszczętnie i gdyby nie to, że w sprawie chodziło o Bootha na pewno walczyliby zaciekle o tytuł „Króla Laboratorium". Angela widząc ich skoncentrowane twarze udała się, by sprawdzić pocztę Brennan, która poszła się razem z nią. Gdy tylko artystka weszła na pocztę od razu zauważyła nową wiadomość.

- Tylko spokojnie, Tempe – powiedziała widząc jak jej przyjaciółka momentalnie sztywnieje.

- Otwórz plik – poleciła antropolog i pochyliła się nad monitorem, by nie uronić ani jednej klatki ze spodziewanego filmu. Montenegro wykonała polecenie i już po chwili przed kobietami wyświetlił się obraz taki jak poprzednio, z tą różnicą, że na tym filmie Seeley był przytomny. Jego oczy wpatrywały się prosto w kamerę sprawiając, że Bones miała wrażenie, że Booth patrzy prosto na nią. W jej oczach zalśniły łzy lecz nie pozwoliła, by przekształciły się w szloch, którego nie mogłaby powstrzymać. Minutowy filmik dobiegł końca.

- Gdzie on jest? Gdzie trzyma go Grabarz? - zapytała sama siebie Bones, nie zwróciła uwagi kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła Camille, a zaraz za nią Sully.

- Kolejny film? - zapytała patolog.

- Tak – przytaknęła Angela.

- Przysyła filmy? Po co? - Zdziwił się Sullivan.

- Chce...

- Chce, abym widziała co się dzieje z Boothem – dokończyła za Cam Bones.

- Ile czasu nam zostało?

- 14 godzin. Musimy działać szybko – powiedziała Camille.

- Angela, mogłabyś dokładnie przeanalizować ten film? Spróbuj znaleźć jakieś szczegóły, które mogą okazać się przydatne. Może jest tam coś, co pozwoli nam choć na chwilę zbliżyć się do ustalenia miejsca pobytu Seeley'a – powiedziała Temperance opanowanym głosem.

- OK., zrobię co tylko będę mogła – odparła Montenegro.

###

Doktor Jack Hodgins właśnie pochylał się nad małymi kryształkami, które znalazł na tyłach sklepu. Poza nimi była tam jeszcze stalowoszara marynarka z pewnością należąca do Bootha, którą teraz wnikliwej analizie poddawał Zack.

- Znalazłem włos – powiedział Addy podchodząc do Hodginsa.

- To pewnie Bootha.

- Nie sądzę.

Jack oderwał oczy od mikroskopu i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

- To czarny włos, a na dodatek związki chemiczne wskazują na to, że włos jest ufarbowany – wyjaśnił Zack.

- A Booth jest brunetem i się nie farbuje – sprecyzował Jack. – Daj ten włos Cam do analizy. Niech jak najszybciej ustali DNA.

###

Kolejna godzina minęła na nerwowym oczekiwaniu na wyniki badań, które prowadził zarówno Hodgins i Zack, jak i Camille. Angela cały czas próbowała znaleźć coś ciekawego na filmie, ale martwiła się o Brennan co utrudniało jej koncentrację. Tymczasem antropolog siedziała w gabinecie i przyglądała się zdjęciu Bootha stojącemu na biurku.

- Ty go naprawdę kochasz. – Do pomieszczenia wszedł Sully. Bones podniosła głowę i napotkała jego wzrok.

- To aż tak widać?

- Tak – odparł. – Nie martw się, na pewno go znajdziemy. Masz przy sobie najlepszych naukowców w kraju. To przecież ci słynni zezulcy! Oni nigdy się nie poddają.

- Czasu coraz mniej...

- Temep, czy ty się poddajesz?

- Nie! - powiedziała ostrym tonem Bones. – Nigdy. Po prostu teraz już wiem co czuł Seeley kiedy mnie pogrzebano żywcem, tyle, że ja byłam z Hodginsem, mogliśmy współpracować... A on jest sam... Nie wiem gdzie... - powiedziała Tempe.

- Doktor Brennan! - Do gabinetu wpadł Jack. – Chyba coś mamy!

Zaalarmowani wołaniem naukowca zezulcy zebrali się dookoła miejsca pracy Hodginsa.

- Jack, co się stało? - zapytała Angela.

- Wydaje mi się, że chyba mamy trop. Tam, skąd został porwany agent Booth znalazłem takie oto drobinki – naukowiec podszedł do monitora komputera i wyświetlił znalezisko w dużym powiększeniu. – Skład jest złożony, znajduje się tu piasek kwarcowy, węglan sodu i wapnia oraz topniki takie jak tlenki boru i ołowiu.

- Sugerujesz, że to szkło? - zapytała Bones.

- Ja nie sugerują, ja tak twierdzę – odparł Hodgins. – Powiem więcej, jest to szkło, prawdopodobnie obsydian, którego cechą charakterystyczną jest twardość.

- Ale po co Grabarzowi szkło? Jeżeli zakładamy oczywiście, że ten obsydian jest w jakimś stopniu powiązany z porywaczem – powiedział Sullivan.

- Domyślam się, ale to wam się nie spodoba – wtrąciła się Angela i podeszła do komputera. Po chwili na ekranie pojawił się filmik przesłany przez Grabarza. Artystka wykonała parokrotny zoom rogu ekranu. – Podejrzewam, że Seeley znajduje się w czymś na kształt skrzyni, tyle że szklanej. To tłumaczyłoby przebłyski widoczne na ekranie.

- To brzmi jak szklana trumna – powiedział Sully.

- Żadnych trumien, Sullivan – przerwała mu Camille, która dopiero teraz dołączyła do pozostałych. – Mam DNA włosa znalezionego na marynarce Bootha.

- I? - Wszystkie oczy zostały zwrócone w stronę patolog.

- To ci się nie spodoba, Tempe. Włos należy do Thomasa Vegi – powiedziała Cam, a Brennan wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Musimy jak najszybciej go znaleźć! - powiedziała antropolog.

- Już powiadomiłam Cullena. Wysłał do mieszkania Vegi agentów, jak tylko go złapią zostaniemy poinformowani – odparła Camille. – Musimy tu zostać i sprawdzić pozostałe dowody...

- Właśnie – wtrącił się Hodgins. – Jeśli o dowodach mowa, obsydian to nie jedyne co znalazłem.

- Jest coś jeszcze? - zapytała Bones, a Jack przytaknął.

- Tak po prawdzie to mam z tym problem. Razem z Zackiem zastanawialiśmy się co to może być i...

- Do rzeczy, doktorze Hodgins – ponagliła go Cam.

- Już, już. Na tyłach sklepu znalazłem jeszcze inne drobinki, tym razem widoczne już gołym okiem oraz czerwone smugi. Od razu mówię, że to nie była krew, raczej czerwony barwnik, który pokrywa też niektóre fragmenty drobinek, drewnianych drobinek... - przerwał na moment, ale widząc, że reszta nie wie o co chodzi, postanowił tłumaczyć dalej. – Drewno, z którego zostały zrobione cząsteczki to grab. Znalazłem też ślady bydlęcej skóry, a ją stosuje się w obuwnictwie do robienia podeszew.

- To daje podstawy do tego, aby twierdzić, iż to co znalazł doktor Hodgins to fragment buta, a dokładniej obcasa – dodał Zack.

- Dokładnie, świadczyłyby o tym także związki chemiczne, które zidentyfikowałem: polichlorek winylu i etanu oraz kauczuk. Ale ta czerwień...

- Christian Loboutin! - wykrzyknęła Angela. – Jego znakiem firmowym jest czerwona podeszwa. Żadna inna marka ani projektant nie stosuje takich środków.

- Ale to sugeruje, że Vega miał wspólnika – powiedziała Brennan.

- Wspólniczkę, Loboutin robi buty dla kobiet – sprecyzowała Montenegro.

- Zatem musimy szukać kobiety w butach od... - zaczął Sully lecz artystka nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

- Chyba nie będziemy długo szukać. Prawniczka Thomasa Vegi , czyli nasza dobra znajoma, Tess – powiedziała z sarkazmem Angela. – Miała dzisiaj takie szpilki i właśnie od Loboutina.

- Zatem sądzisz, że ta cała Tess i Vega są w zmowie? - zapytał Sullivan, a artystka przytaknęła. – Trzeba powiadomić FBI, by ją zgarnęli.

- Ok, zajmę się tym – powiedziała doktor Saroyan i poszła do swojego gabinetu.

- To wydaje się logiczne – rzuciła Bones.

- Nawet bardzo – zgodził się Hodgins.

- Tylko czemu tamtym razem nie udało się złapać Grabarza? To znaczy Vegi? - zdziwił się Sully.

- Brak dowodów. Tym razem był mniej uważny, a to zaowocowało tym, że wiemy kim jest. Ale nadal nie wiemy gdzie jest Booth – powiedziała Temperance. W instytucie zapadła cisza, bo wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że słowa wypowiedziane przez Brennan były prawdą.

Przypuszczenie, a raczej wiedza o tym, kim jest Grabarz nie przybliżyła ich jednak do odkrycia miejsca, w którym więziony był Seeley.  
>Ciszę pełną napięcia przerwał stukot obcasów doktor Saroyan a potem jej dziwnie zmieniony głos.<p>

- Dzwonił Cullen.

- Złapali Vegę? - zapytała Bones.

- Nie musieli.

- Jak to? Zgłosił się? - Teraz to Hodgins był ciekawy.

- Znaleźli Thomasa Vegę martwego w jego mieszkaniu.

###

Ile czasu już tutaj jest? 2 godziny? 10 godzin? Całkowity brak poczucia czasu zaczynał doprowadzać agenta do furii. Jak długo jeszcze przyjdzie mu czekać na ratunek? I czy w ogóle ratunek przyjdzie... Czy on, Seeley Booth ma zakończyć swoje życie w szklanej trumnie gdzieś pod ziemią? Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. On sobie wcale tego nie wyobrażał! Jego najbliższe plany dotyczyły Bones, ich domu, ich wspólnej przyszłości... Czy ma się z tym pożegnać raz na zawsze?

Z upływem czasu czuł, że coraz gorzej mu się oddycha. Powietrze, które wypełniało szklaną pułapkę było gorące i ciężkie. Jedyną drogą komunikacji za światem zewnętrznym była kamera. Czy zatem powinien pożegnać się z Tempe? Czy nadszedł już czas?

###

Drogę do domu Thomasa Vegi, Brennan, Sullivan i Hodgins pokonali w rekordowym tempie. Przed blokiem pełni było już policyjnych radiowozów, a uliczni gapie raz po raz zaczepiali funkcjonariuszy pytając co się stało.

- Nie odpowiadamy na żadne pytania!

- To sprawa FBI!

- Proszę nie przekraczać żółtej taśmy!

Takie okrzyki policjantów towarzyszyły naukowcom i agentowi kiedy wchodzili do budynku. Gdy wreszcie dotarli do mieszkania Vegi, zastali pracujących już techników a nawet samego dyrektora FBI, który znalezienie Bootha postawił sobie za priorytet.

- Gdzie on jest? - zapytała Bones. – Gdzie Vega?

- W sypialni – odparł Cullen i poprowadził tam przybyłą trójkę. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg pokoju od razu powitał ich odór krwi oraz widok ciała mężczyzny leżącego na podłodze trzymającego w dłoni pistolet.

- Samobójstwo? - zapytał Sully.

- Na to wygląda, chociaż przyznam że nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, po odkryciu że to on jest Grabarzem... Cóż, cały czas miałby FBI na karku – odparł Cullen.

- To nie było samobójstwo – powiedziała po chwili Bones, kiedy dokonała oględzin zwłok.

- Jest pani pewna?

- Jego kark jest przetrącony. Najpierw ktoś sprawnym ruchem złamał rdzeń kręgowy, a potem postrzelił w głowę pozorując samobójstwo.

- Ale kto byłby w stanie złamać mu kark? - dopytywał się Sully. – Przecież Vega nie był bezbronnym człowiekiem.

- A Tess? - podsunął Hodgins.

- Jego wspólniczka? - upewnił się Cullen.

- Tak – przytaknęła Tempe.

- Ale nie byłaby do tego za słaba? - zauważył Sullivan.

- Nie. By złamać kark wystarczy jeden prosty ruch. Tess musiała tylko przybrać odpowiednią pozycję – wyjaśniła Brennan.

- I Vega by jej na to pozwolił?

- Jeśli byli kochankami – dopowiedział Hodgins, w którego głowie pojawiła się pewna teoria.

- Co pan sugeruje? - zapytał dyrektor FBI.

- Zakładam, że pozwoliłby pan kochance podejść do siebie od tyłu, prawda? To samo mógł zrobić Vega. Tess zaszła go od tyłu, a ten nic nie podejrzewając liczył zapewne na kolejne pieszczoty czy inne wyrazy wzajemnej fascynacji. Ale facet się przeliczył i skończyło się to dla niego w dość tragiczny sposób – wyjaśnił naukowiec.

- To brzmi nawet sensownie – powiedział po chwili Sully.

- Bo jest.

- Ale nadal pozostajemy w kręgu spekulacji i domysłów – odparł Cullen. – Pewność uzyskamy po sekcji zwłok. Doktor Brennan, czy ciało ma zostać zabrane do Instytutu Jeffersona?

- Tak. Doktor Saroyan jest świetnym patologiem i na pewno wykona sekcję należycie – odparła Tempe.

- Dobrze, zaraz powiem o tym technikom.

- Jack, przyjrzyj się jeszcze ciało tutaj, może znajdziesz coś co nam pomoże – powiedziała Brennan.

- Jasne, zabrałem sprzęt więc nie widzę żadnego problemu – odparł naukowiec i zabrał się do pracy, a Cullen wyszedł wraz z Bones i Sullivanem z sypialni.

- Martwy Vega to jednak nie wszystko co znaleźliśmy – powiedział dyrektor FBI.

- Kolejne ciało? - zapytał Sully.

- Nie, proszę za mną. – Cullen poprowadził ich miedzy pracującymi technikami do masywnie wyglądających drzwi, za którymi okazały się być schody prowadzące do piwnicy. Gdy zeszli na dół powitał ich chłód, w pomieszczeniu było kilka stopni mniej niż w mieszkaniu. Bones od razu zauważyła korkową tablicę oraz przyczepione do niej zdjęcia. Podeszła do niej, a za nią Sully.

- Boże! Tempe, to ty jesteś na tych zdjęciach. Ty i Booth – powiedział agent.

- Zauważyłam – odparła. – I jeszcze Parker, pamiętam dzień kiedy musiało zostać zrobione to zdjęcie. – Wskazała na jedną z fotografii.

- Tak?

- To było tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, byliśmy w parku i...

- OK., Tempe. Drań już nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy. Skupmy się na znalezieniu Seeley'a...

- Doktor Brennan, można? - zawołał Cullen, a Bones odwróciła się w jego stronę. Stał obok mężczyzny, który zawzięcie stukał palcami w klawiaturę laptopa stojącego na niepozornym biurku. Temperance idąc tam już wiedziała czego się może spodziewać. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe a każdy mięsień ciała był napięty do granic możliwości. W końcu jej oczom ukazał się ekran. Zdławiła jęk, który nagle uwiązł jej w gardle.

- To obraz z kamery umieszczonej wraz z agentem Booth'em. Czas w prawym, dolnym rogu to najprawdopodobniej czas jaki pozostał...

- To niemożliwe! - krzyknęła Bones spoglądając na zegar.

- Co się stało? - zapytał zdezorientowany Cullen.

- Oszukał nas! Zaczęliśmy odliczać czas od telefonu Grabarza i według tego miernika pozostało nam 9 godzin.

- To znaczy, że musimy się spieszyć. I to bardzo – powiedział Sullivan patrząc na zegar widoczny w rogu monitora. – Mamy nieco ponad 4 godziny.

- Nasi informatycy próbują namierzyć sygnał z kamery. Miejmy nadzieję, że się uda...

- A co z Tess, jego wspólniczką? - zapytał Sully.

- Jeśli miała związek z porwaniem Seeley'a i udowodni się jej zabójstwo Vegi to niewątpliwie pójdzie siedzieć. Teraz trwają poszukiwania – odparł dyrektor.

Brennan stała i wyglądała jakby uczestniczyła w całej rozmowie, ale jej uwaga skupiona była na ekranie monitora, a raczej na osobie, której twarz mogła tam zobaczyć. Widziała, że żyje, ale strach nie dawał jej spokoju. Zdawało jej się nawet, że Booth do niej mówił. Jego głos, znów rozbrzmiał w jej głowie. Ale zaraz, Seeley naprawdę do niej mówił, było to tak wyraźne...

- Temperance. – Głos Bootha popłynął z głośników laptopa. – Nie wiem nawet, czy mnie słyszysz, ale rozsądek mówi mi, że prędzej czy później to nagranie trafi do ciebie, być może dla mnie wtedy będzie już za późno...

Brennan usiadła na krześle, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmował informatyk. Ten jednak oraz Cullen i Sully odeszli pozostawiając antropolog samą, rozumiejąc intymność tej chwili.

- (...) za późno... ale jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, tyle rzeczy, które chciałem z tobą zrobić i jeszcze kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt godzin temu szczerze wierzyłem, że będziemy mieć na to całe życie, ale teraz... Jednak gdzieś głęboko w sercu nadal w to wierzę, ale pracując z tobą, obserwując cię nauczyłem się też oceniać sytuację realnie, a ta w jakiej się teraz znajduję, z mojej perspektywy nie wygląda za dobrze. Nie wiem ile czasu mi jeszcze zostało, ale pamiętam jak powiedziałaś że po prostu to będzie jak zasypianie... Chcę tylko, abyś wiedziała, że bardzo cię kocham i każdego dnia dziękuję Bogu, że pozwolił mi ciebie spotkać, że znów skrzyżował nasze losy, że sprawił, iż taka osoba jak ty pokochała mnie. Nie tracę nadziei, bo wierzę w ciebie i naszą miłość. Kocham cię, Temperance, powiedz Parkerowi, że też go kocham... - Seeley przerwał bo kamera nagle zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać.

- Booth – powiedziała Brennan. – Booth...

W oczach agenta widziała strach i już wiedziała, że do wnętrza szklanej trumny zaczął wsypywać się piasek...

Słysząc zdenerwowany ton głosu Brennan, Cullen i Sullivan momentalnie znaleźli się przy antropolog.

- Co się stało, Tempe? - zapytał Sully.

- Seeley, szyba zaczęła się łamać... piasek dostał się do wnętrza... - wyjaśniła Bones łapiąc szybko oddech.

- Zatem mamy jeszcze mniej czasu niż myśleliśmy – stwierdził dyrektor FBI. – To znacznie...

- Mam! - krzyk Hodginsa przerwał wypowiedź przełożonego Bootha. – Doktor Brennan, chyba coś znalazłem!

Reakcja na zawołanie była natychmiastowa. Bones, Sully i Cullen momentalnie znaleźli się salonie, gdzie czekał już na nich naukowiec. Jego mina zdradzała, że jest bardzo podekscytowany.

- Co znalazłeś? - zapytała Brennan.

- Tą ziemię rozpoznałbym na kilometr. – Hodgins wysunął dłoń przed siebie, na której spoczywały małe grudki. – To ziemia okrzemkowa, utworzona głównie z pancerzyków glonów jednokomórkowych, czyli okrzemek.

- Ale jak ci się udało...?

- Ma charakterystyczne zabarwienie, żółtawobiałe lub białe, ta akurat jest żółtawobiała. Nie zapominaj, że zabrałem też sprzęt więc...

- Do rzeczy, Jack- powiedziała błagalnym tonem Brennan.

- Już, ziemia ta, powstaje jako osad mórz i jezior...

- Szefie, mamy sygnał. – Do Cullena podszedł informatyk.

- Skąd?

- Jest słaby, ale oscyluje na obrzeżach Waszyngtonu. –Mmężczyzna wskazał na monitorze miejsce, a Bones uważnie się przyjrzała temu rejonowi.

- Nie... - szepnęła.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał Sully.

- To jest niedaleko mojej działki – powiedziała powoli. – Obok jest wyschnięte jezioro...


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 ~**

Angela i Camille siedziały w milczeniu nerwowo zerkając na telefon. Ani Brennan, ani Hodgins nie zadzwonili od czasu opuszczenia murów Instytutu Jeffersona. Dawało to dwuznaczne znaczenie i teraz obie kobiety zastanawiały się, czy brak wiadomości oznacza, że odkryli coś nowego i wiedzą gdzie jest Booth? A może wręcz przeciwnie, i nadal nic nie wiadomo?

- Zadzwonię do Jacka – powiedziała w końcu Montenegro.

- Jeszcze nie, poczekajmy. Musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

- Cam, cierpliwość to zdecydowanie nie moja cecha...

- Doktor Saroyan! Angela! - rozległo w instytucie. Kobiety spojrzały na siebie i wyszły z gabinetu patolog. W ich kierunku zmierzał Sweets, jego policzki były zaróżowione, a w oczach była... furia?

- Lance? O co chodzi? - zapytała spokojnym tonem Camille, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło doktora.

- O co chodzi? To chyba ja powinienem o to spytać! Czemu do cholery nikt mnie nie powiadomił, że agent Booth został porwany przez Grabarza? W końcu jestem jego terapeutą, mam prawo wiedzieć...

- Myśleliśmy, że wiesz... - powiedziała Angela.

- To źle myśleliście. Poszedłem do FBI, by rozmówić się z agentem Boothem, a tam patrzą na mnie jak na niespełna rozumu osobę – wysapał Słodki.

- Ale już wiesz. Teraz usiądź i poczekaj z nami na telefon od doktor Brennan – uspokoiła go Cam.

- Właśnie, gdzie ona jest?

- Pojechała zbadać ciało Thomasa Vegi – odparła Montenegro.

- Vega... Czy to nie on napisał te książki o Grabarzu? - zainteresował się Sweets.

- On sam, a co więcej Vega jest Grabarzem i... - zaczęła doktor Saroyan lecz przerwał jej dźwięk telefonu. Trójka osób wpadła do gabinetu niczym burza.

- Dokotr Saroyan – powiedziała Cam podnosząc słuchawkę – Tak... Jesteś pewny?... OK... Dzięki.

- I co? - zapytali jednocześnie Angela i Sweets kiedy Camille skończyła rozmawiać.

- Dzwonił Hodgins. Chyba wiedzą gdzie jest Booth.

###

- (...) Kocham cię, Temperance, powiedz Parkerowi, że też go kocham... - Seeley nie dokończył, gdyż wyczuł lekkie drgania, a po chwili szklana tafla, którą był przykryty niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczała. Chwilę potem poczuł jak piasek zasypuje mu stopy.

_To już koniec,_ pomyślał. Ile zatem zostało mu jeszcze czasu? Koniec zbliżał się nieuchronnie, z coraz większym trudem łapał oddech, a teraz jeszcze ten piach... Perspektywa na przyszłość nie rysowała się w różowych barwach, albo udusi się zasypany przez piasek, albo nastąpi to z powodu braku tlenu...

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał cicho.

###

- Musimy zabrać georadar z Jeffersonian, inaczej mogą wyniknąć trudności z ustaleniem położenia Bootha – powiedział Hodgins, kiedy on, Bones i ekipa ratunkowa była w drodze do miejsca wskazanego przez Temperance.

- Nie ma czasu, by zawracać – odparł Sully.

- Nie trzeba, już zgłosiłem to technikom. Dostarczą go tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe – powiedział Cullen.

Brennan siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu obok Hodginsa i nic nie mówiła. Chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce i znaleźć Bootha, zobaczyć go znowu, przytulić...

Agent cały czas był monitorowany przez kamerę zamieszczoną w trumnie, przez co Bones wiedziała, że jest przytomny jednak na granicy wyczerpania, co objawiało się krótkimi utratami przytomności. Dodatkowa świadomość, że wieko szklanej trumny może się w każdej chwili załamać doszczętnie nie poprawiała jej humoru i to dręczyło ją przez całą drogę.

- Znajdziemy go. – Do jej uszu jakby z oddali dotarł głos Sullivana.

- Wiem – odparła całkowicie o tym przekonana.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce większość techników już była rozkładając sprzęt i przygotowując się do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań. Bones czym prędzej wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do skraju wyschniętego jeziora. Lustrowała je wzrokiem kiedy dołączyli do niej Hodgins, Sullivan i Cullen.

- Jezioro jest zbyt duże, mogą wystąpić trudności. Mamy tylko jeden georadar – powiedział dyrektor FBI.

- Należy szukać miejsca, gdzie ziemia jest spulchniona i najprawdopodobniej lekko obsunięta – pouczył Hodgins.

- Właśnie, dokładnie taka jak... - Brennan przemierzyła wzrokiem rozległy teren i z intensywnością zaczęła wpatrywać się w jedno miejsce. Po chwili ziemia lekko się obsunęła. – Tam! - krzyknęła i nie zważając na przeszkody zbiegła ze zbocza. Z oddali usłyszała krzyk, ktoś wołał Cullena, lecz ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. Biegła po niego, tak jak on kiedyś po nią. W głowie kołatała tylko jedna myśl, musiała go wydostać. Obsunięcie ziemi świadczyło o tym, że zapas powietrza już się skończył... _Wytrzymaj, Booth!_ Błagała w myślach kiedy drżącymi rękoma zaczęła rozgrzebywać ziemię, chwilę potem pomagali jej już Hodgins i Sullivan.

- Jeszcze trochę, Seeley, jeszcze trochę... - powiedziała nie przestając kopać. Po chwili pod palcami wyczuła gładkość tafli, to podziałało jak zastrzyk adrenaliny. Jeszcze szybciej odgarniała piach, aż w końcu go zobaczyła.

- Pomóżcie mi! - krzyknęła, próbując zdjąć kawałki szklanego wieka które przykrywały agenta. Jack i Sully szybko się ich pozbyli uwalniając Bootha, który jednak nie dawał znaków życia.

- Booth!

- Tempe, odsuń się. Musimy go wyciągnąć z tego dołu – powiedział Sullivan odciągając lekko antropolog.

- Booth!

- Doktor Brennan – powiedział spokojnie Hodgins i pomógł Sully'emu wyciągnąć Seeley'a z zapadłej trumny.

- Booth, ty żyjesz, musisz... - Bones zaczęła sprawdzać tętno agenta. – Jest puls!

Momentalnie znaleźli się przy niej medycy i rozpoczęli akcję ratunkową. Zepchnięta na bok Brennan, przyglądała się temu z boku. _Tylko nie Booth, proszę, nie on,_ błagała w myślach. Po niespełna trzech minutach, które dla Bones trwały wieczność, nieprzytomny agent otworzył oczy i głęboko odetchnął.

- Booth! - krzyknęła Tempe i podeszła do niego mocno go przytulając. – Tak się bałam...

- Już dobrze, Temperance, już dobrze. Znalazłaś mnie, wiedziałem, że się nie poddasz – odparł Seeley.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała nie wypuszczając go z objęć.

- Ja też cię kocham, Bones.

###

- To czekanie mnie dobije – powiedziała Angela.

- Nie tylko ciebie – zawtórowała jej Camille, której także udzielił się nerwowy nastrój. Jedynie Sweets po wcześniejszym napadzie szału, teraz siedział spokojnie.

- Skoro powiedzieli, że wiedzą gdzie jest agent Booth, to pewnie teraz go szukają.

- Powiedzieli, że CHYBA wiedzą – przypomniała terapeucie Montenegro.

- Hodgins! - krzyknęła nagle Cam, gdy zauważyła naukowca zmierzającego w stronę jej gabinetu. Jego ubranie pokryte było ziemią i całkowicie zakurzone.

- Jack! Gdzie Tempe? Znaleźliście Seeley'a? - Przy mężczyźnie momentalnie znalazła się Angela i zaczęła bombardować go pytaniami, na co naukowiec uśmiechnął się i odparł:

- Znaleźliśmy Bootha, a Bren jest teraz z nim w szpitalu, ale nic mu nie będzie – dodał widząc przerażenie w oczach swojej narzeczonej. – Co prawda zdążyliśmy w ostatniej chwili. Kiedy go znaleźliśmy był przygnieciony kawałkami szklanej tafli, która pękła pod ciężarem ziemi..

- To straszne – powiedziała Cam. – Ale jak on się czuje?

- Już dobrze, zabrali go do szpitala a Brennan pojechała z nim.

- A jak Tempe?

- Dobrze – odparł Jack.

- Muszę do niej pojechać – powiedziała Angela.

- Chyba wszyscy powinniśmy – dodała Camille – ale nie teraz. Jedź pierwsza.

- Dzięki. Do którego szpitala zabrali Seeley'a? - Artystka zwróciła się do Jacka.

- Medical Center. Pojadę tam jak tylko doprowadzę się do porządku – powiedział Hodgins i spojrzał na siebie.

- Domyślam się, że Tempe wygląda podobnie.

Naukowiec przytaknął.

- A co z Tess? Znaleźliście ją? - zapytała doktor Saroyan.

- Nie, poszukiwania trwają. Ale to najprawdopodobniej ona zabiła Vegę.

###

Temperance Brennan krążyła niecierpliwie przed szpitalną salą. Booth przechodził właśnie specjalistyczne badania, a jej nie pozwolono tam wejść, nawet po parokrotnym podaniu swojego tytułu naukowego i usilnych błaganiach, na które Bones zdolna jest jedynie w obliczu desperacji. Starając się uspokoić, zaczęła jak mantrę powtarzać słowa, że Seeley'mu nic nie jest, że nic mu nie grozi, że jest bezpieczny i zaraz go zobaczy. Mantra ta, została jednak zakłócona dzwonkiem telefonu komórkowego antropolog.

- Brennan – powiedziała odbierając połączenie.

- Cześć Sweety, tu Angela – usłyszała.

- Witaj, już wiesz...

- Tak, jak on się czuje?

- W tym momencie nie posiadam takich informacji. Lekarz nie chciał, bym była obecna podczas badań, ale w drodze do szpitala był przytomny. Tylko ile mogą trwać te badania?

- Tempe, ważne że nic mu nie jest. Uzbrój się w cierpliwość, zaraz do ciebie przyjadę i przywiozę jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Hodgins, a raczej jego wygląd powiedział mi, że pewnie ci się przydadzą – powiedziała artystka, a Brennan dopiero teraz zlustrowała wzrokiem swój strój, na który wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi. Wyglądała jak kocmołuch. – Bren, jesteś tam?

- Tak, tak... Może te ubrania na zmianę to nie taki zły pomysł – odparła antropolog. – Dziękuję, Angela.

- Nie ma sprawy, będę za jakiś czas. Do zobaczenia.

- Na razie – odparła Temperance i rozłączyła się.

Po niecałych 30 minutach Angela pojawiła się w szpitalu niosąc ze sobą torbę.

- Proszę – powiedziała, podając Bones pakunek.

- Dziękuję.

- I jeszcze to. – Angela podał Tempe małe, podłużne pudełeczko.

- Co to jest? - zapytała antropolog.

- Test ciążowy...

- Słucham? Angela, nie sądzę by...

- Przecież nie każę ci go robić tu i teraz. Po prostu go kupiłam, bo ty sama byś tego nie zrobiła, tłumacząc swoje dolegliwości zatruciem pokarmowym.

- Angela...

- Stop! Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych wykrętów, możesz ten test zrobić nawet wtedy kiedy Booth wyjdzie już ze szpitala. Po prostu trochę dłużej potrzymasz mnie w niepewności. No i siebie też – dodała artystka i uśmiechnęła się. – A tak w ogóle to widziałaś się już z Seeley'em?

- Nie. Cały czas przewożą go na badania, ale jak go znam to pewnie ma już tego serdecznie dość.

- Cały Booth, ale na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Ale tak się martwiłam, zresztą nie tylko ja. Cam, Zack i Sweets również.

- Sweets też? - zapytała zaskoczona Tempe.

- A jak. Żebyś widziała jaką awanturę zrobił o to, że nikt go nie poinformował o porwaniu Seeley'a. Takiego wkurzonego to ja go jeszcze nie widziałam... No, ale idź się przebrać, chyba nie chcesz, by Booth przestraszył się na twój widok? - uśmiechnęła się Montenegro i popchnęła swoją przyjaciółkę w kierunku łazienki.

_Instytut Jeffersona_

Doktor Camille Saroyan wyszła ze swojego gabinetu. Resztę dnia zamierzała spędzić inaczej, ale cóż. Praca, a raczej szaleni kierowcy nie wybierają i zawsze potrzebna jest fachowa opinia patologa, zwłaszcza, jeśli ten patolog pracuje w Instytucie Jeffersona. Sullivan właśnie poinformował panią patolog o wypadku na autostradzie międzystanowej, który to zamienił się w olbrzymi wybuch. Kierowca zginął na miejscu, a swąd jego zwęglonego ciała podobno rozniósł się na kilometr. Gdyby nie zaistniałe okoliczności, ta sprawa zostałaby zapewne przydzielona doktor Brennan, ale ona była teraz w szpitalu, wiec Cam musiała zdać się na siebie, Zacka, Hodginsa i ex Tempe. Wieczór zapowiadał się zatem obiecująco.

- Doktorze Hodgins, Zack – zwróciła się do naukowców. – Agent Sullivan zaraz dostarczy tutaj szczątki ofiary wypadku. Musimy ustalić tożsamość i określić przyczynę śmierci.

- A o jakich szczątkach mowa? - zapytał Jack.

- Ciało jest zwęglone...

- Trzeba było od razu mówić, że będziemy mieli do czynienia z grillem...

- Mówisz jak Booth – powiedział Cam spoglądając na Jacka.

- Tak? Sorry, to pewnie przez to, że ostatnie kilkanaście godzin myślałem tylko o nim.

- Wszyscy o nim myśleliśmy – odparła Cam i wróciła do siebie.

_Szpital_

Szpitalna sala pogrążona była w mroku. Zasłonięte rolety skutecznie chroniły przed pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Na środku pomieszczenia stało łóżko, a leżący na nim mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo.

Bones weszła do pokoju i w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. Co by się stało gdyby nie odkryli miejsca, w którym Grabarz zakopał Bootha? Czy już nigdy miałaby go wtedy nie zobaczyć? Nie poczuć ciepła rozchodzącego się po jej ciele kiedy się do niej uśmiechał? Nie odczuć jego dotyku na swojej skórze?

Powoli podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na jego skraju. Ujęła dłoń agenta w swoje i delikatnie zaczęła gładzić wierzch dłoni. Seeley wolno podniósł powieki i spojrzał na Tempe.

- Temperance – powiedział cicho. – A już myślałem, że ci lekarze nigdy nie dadzą mi spokoju, a tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć.

- Booth, dobrze wiesz, że to dla twojego dobra. Byłeś pod ziemią prawie całą dobę. Twój organizm jest wycieńczony, potrzebujesz odpoczynku – odparła antropolog.  
>- Ok, już załapałem.<p>

- Booth...

- Zostań ze mną.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram...

- Zostań ze mną na całe życie – powiedział agent.

- Tą decyzję podjęłam już dawno – odparła i uśmiechnęła się. – A teraz spróbuj zasnąć.

- Nie chce mi się spać...

- Seeley, musisz wypocząć.

- Wiem, ale... kiedy zamknę oczy... – westchnął. – Nie ma ciebie, Parkera... tylko ciemność...

- Jestem tu – powiedziała Bones i położyła się obok Bootha, który objął ją mocno, chcąc czuć jej obecność.

- Przez chwilę myślałem, że cię stracę, że już cię straciłem. Ten pobyt pod ziemią... Zaczynało mi brakować powietrza, ten piasek, to...

- Ciii... nigdy mnie nie stracisz, już wszystko dobrze. Zobaczysz, kilka dni i będzie jak przedtem. W Instytucie Jeffersona było tak inaczej bez ciebie.

- Kto by pomyślał, że przyjdzie taki czas kiedy zezulcą zacznie brakować docinek agenta FBI – powiedział Booth, a w jego głosie słychać było radosną nutę. – A tak w ogóle to jak mnie odnalazłaś? Złapaliście Grabarza?

Brennan wiedziała, że prędzej czy później padnie to pytanie dlatego ze szczegółami opowiedziała mu wszystko od momentu otrzymania telefonu od porywacza, po przez udział Sullivana w całej sprawie, a skończywszy na znalezieniu miejsca przetrzymywania Bootha. Zataiła jednak tożsamość porywacza. Seeley słuchał całej opowieści w skupieniu starając się logicznie wiązać fakty.

- Chyba będę musiał podziękować Sullivanowi za to co zrobił. To naprawdę porządny facet.

- Chyba tak – przytaknęła Brennan.

- Czyli nie wiecie kto jest Grabarzem? Bo nie padło żadne nazwisko...

- Wiemy – odparła, a Seeley spojrzał na nią zdziwiony – Na twojej marynarce Zack znalazł włos, który zaprowadził nas do porywacza, a raczej porywaczy...

- Słucham?

- Tak. Grabarzem był Thomas Vega, a jego wspólniczką była Tess...

- Veaga? Tess...chwila, jaka Tess? - Booth popatrzył na Bones i nagle dostał olśnienia. – Ta Tess!

- Tak, twoja była dziewczyna – przytaknęła antropolog.

- Ja bym jej tak nie nazwał. Żeby kogoś tak nazwać, trzeba z tym kimś być, a ja z nią... no wiesz... no.

- Przyznaj, że wasz związek był czysto fizyczny – powiedziała Tempe.

- Oj, Bones. Z żadną kobietą nie łączyło mnie tyle co z tobą. Czekałem na ciebie całe życie.

Brennan uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na niego.

- Cieszę się, że ten koszmar się już skończył – powiedziała.

- Ja też, Temperance. Ja też – zgodził się i mocno ją przytulił.

_Instytut Jeffersona  
><em>  
>- I jak? Znacie już tożsamość kierowcy? - Na platformę wkroczył Sullivan.<p>

- Ciało było tak zwęglone, że nie udało się znaleźć choćby kawałka tkanki, z której można by ustalić DNA, ale na szczęście mamy Angelę, która właśnie robi rekonstrukcję twarzy – powiedziała doktor Saroyan. – A ty już wiesz co spowodowało wypadek?

- Więc, była to nadmierna szybkość, ale auto zostało skradzione więc to niedziwne.

- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam ale sprawą priorytetową jest raczej znalezienie Tess, co z nią? - Do dwójki osób podszedł Hodgins.

- Jej zdjęcie zostało już rozesłane do policji w całym kraju. Nie wymknie się – odparł Sully.

- To chyba już nie będzie potrzebne. – W instytucie rozległ się głos Angeli, a po chwili była już na platformie.

- Co masz na myśli? - zaciekawiła się Camille.

- Proszę za mną. – Artystka poprowadziła ich do tak zwanego angelatora. – Gotowi?

Sullivan, Cam, Hodgins i Zack skinęli głowami.

- Oto kierowca naszego samochodu – powiedziała Montenegro i na hologramie pojawiła się postać.

- To Tess. – Ton głosu Sully'ego wyrażał zaskoczenie. – Jesteś pewna, że dobrze odwzorowałaś...

- Wątpisz w moje zdolności?

- Nie, ale czyżbyśmy mieli aż takiego farta?

- Sądzę, że tak. To już koniec Grabarza – powiedziała Angela.

- Koniec – podsumowała Camille.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 7 ~**

Sprawa z Grabarzem wyjaśniła się całkowicie, a Booth wreszcie mógł opuścić szpital, co powitał z nieukrywaną radością. Jego niechęć do pomocy medycznej była Tempe dobrze znana, dlatego jego entuzjazm nie był dla niej zaskoczeniem.

- Nie ma to jak rekonwalescencja w domu – powiedział agent, kiedy wszedł do mieszkania Brennan, a od jakiegoś czasu także jego.

- Lekarz wypisał cię tylko dlatego, że miał cię dosyć.

- Ja mu tylko grzecznie tłumaczyłem, że nie potrzebuję kolejnych badań – odparł Seeley i usiadł na kanapie. Głowę położył na oparcie i zamknął oczy rozkoszując się komfortem i wygodą. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Bones.

- Rozmawiałaś z Sullym? - zapytał i zerknął na swoją partnerkę.

- Nie, po co miałabym to robić?

- Tak, tylko zapytałem...

- Booth, sprawa z Sullym jest definitywnie zakończona. Po co do tego wracać, sprawy toczą się swoim rytmem i jest dobrze...

- A od kiedy zaczęłaś wierzyć w takie rzeczy? - przerwał jej agent. – Sprawy toczą się swoim rytmem? Czy to naukowe podejście?

- Nie, ale obcowanie z tobą zmieniło moje podejście do pewnych kwestii – odparła i podniosła się z kanapy. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może coś do picia?

- Nie, na razie dziękuję.

- To ja w takim razie idę wziąć prysznic. Jeśli będziesz...

- Bones, dam sobie radę. Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę – dodał widząc jej niepewną minę. – Możesz spokojnie wziąć prysznic, a nawet relaksacyjną kąpiel.

- Zadowolę się prysznicem – odparła i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Tam od razu odkręciła kurki, by ustawić odpowiednią temperaturę wody. Patrzyła jak gorąca para unosi się w kabinie i nagle nie wiadomo czemu jej oczy zrobiły się szklane a ona dała upust swoim emocjom, których starała się nie okazywać przy Seeleyu. Całe napięcie jakie miała w sobie od czasu porwania Bootha uleciało, agent był już w domu, nic mu nie groziło. Co zatem ją jeszcze nurtowało? Spojrzała w lustro i otworzyła szafkę z kosmetykami wyciągając z niej małą kosmetyczkę. Sięgając po nią, dobrze wiedziała co zastanie w środku. Między drobiazgami leżał test ciążowy zakupiony przez Angelę. Temperance parę dni temu schowała go tam, nie wierzyła że jest w ciąży, nie ona, nie logiczna i racjonalna doktor Brennan. A jednak coś kazało jej to sprawdzić.

45...40...35... sekund.

Ile czasu ma jeszcze czekać?

30...25..20... sekund.

Czas płynął wolniej niż zwykle, wydłużając okres niepewności Bones, która siedziała z kolanami pod brodą oparta o wannę.

15...10...5... sekund.

Nadeszła chwila prawdy. Tempe sięgnęła po test i spojrzała na wynik.

Jakiś czas później wyszła z łazienki ubrana jedynie w satynowy, fioletowy szlafrok otoczona zapachem waniliowego olejku. W salonie przywitała ją ciemność, której nie zakłócał nawet księżyc w pełni próbujący przedrzeć się przez zasłonięte rolety.

_Pewnie poszedł już spać_, pomyślała i skierowała się do kuchni, ale mały blask przykuł jej uwagę. Na swojej drodze zauważyła zapaloną świecę, a potem drugą i kolejną. Wszystkie tworzyły korowód prowadzący do sypialni. Zaciekawiona antropolog delikatnie pchnęła drzwi i to co zobaczyła zaparło jej dech w piersi. Pokój oświetlał tylko ogień ze świec, które stały dosłownie wszędzie, a na środku sypialni czekał na nią Booth, w którego czekoladowych oczach odbijało się światło świec, nadając im jeszcze cieplejszy niż zawsze wygląd. Bones podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- Jak ci się podoba? - zapytał szeptem.

- To jest... racjonalnie, niewytłumaczalnie cudowne – odparła i wspięła się na palcach, by pocałować Seeley'a, który delikatnie ją do siebie przyciągnął przy okazji pozbywając ją wierzchniego odzienia. Chwilę potem leżeli już na łóżku obsypując swoje ciała pocałunkami i rozkoszując się dotykiem kochanej osoby. W tej chwili nie liczyło się nic, zapomnieli o wszystkim co złe. Teraz byli tylko oni, ich szczęście, ich miłość.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Booth, nie przestając całować jej nagiego ciała.

- Ja też cię kocham, mocniej niż myślisz – odparła i porwała ich nowa fala namiętności.

Wtuleni w siebie, zasłuchani w bicie swoich serc, leżeli w skotłowanej pościeli a ich oddechy powoli wracały do normalnego rytmu. Booth delikatnie gładził Bones po plecach, a ona cieszyła się jego dotykiem.

- Seeley... - powiedziała, na co odpowiedział jej cichy pomruk. – Czy uważasz, że byłabym dobrą matką?

- A skąd to pytanie?

- Odpowiedz.

- Szczerze... Doskonałą. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy razem. Zauważyłem jak zwracasz się do Parkera, jak tłumaczysz mu różne rzeczy a on słucha z zaciekawieniem. Wydajesz się wtedy taka... taka radosna. A mój syn cię uwielbia – powiedział Booth. – Zapomniałbym... a pamiętasz jak świetnie poradziłaś sobie z Andym... Było ci do twarzy z takim maluchem...

- To dobrze...

- Tempernce, pytasz mnie o to... czy ty?

- Jestem w ciąży? – dokończyła. – O to chciałeś spytać? - zapytała i wspięła się na łokciu, by spojrzeć prosto w czekoladowe oczy agenta.

- A jesteś?

- Niestety nie, ale przez krótką chwilę myślałam, że jednak noszę twoje dziecko – odparła.

- A chciałabyś zostać matką?

- Dobrze mnie znasz i wiesz co sądziłam na temat macierzyństwa i poniekąd dalej tak sądzę, ale chyba byłabym w stanie zmierzyć się z macierzyństwem – szepnęła, a Booth spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał. A potem nagle się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy zabłyszczały.

- Czyli jest szansa na to, że Parker będzie miał rodzeństwo? - zapytał.

- Przewiduję taką możliwość, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć, że się nie boję, nie zapewnię cię, że będzie idealnie bo tego nie wiem. Mam obawy, nie wiem czy sobie poradzę, czy będę w stanie być dobrą matką...

- Będziesz najlepszą mamą. I nie bój się, poradzimy sobie. Nie z takich opresji wychodziliśmy obronną ręką, w końcu jesteśmy Booth i Brennan. Jesteśmy centrum.

- Jak Scully i Mulder, tak? - Tempe przypomniała słowa Seeley'a.

- Nawet lepiej – odparł z uśmiechem Booth i pocałował Bones.

###

Trzy miesiące po wydarzeniach związanych z porwaniem Bootha przez Grabarza, w instytucie rozpoczęło się nerwowe odliczanie. Ostatnie dni wolności Angeli i Hodginsa. Aż wreszcie nadszedł długo oczekiwany moment.

Angela w sukni koloru kość słoniowa czekała na pierwsze takty marszu weselnego, by wkroczyć do kościoła i przejść główną nawą. Była lekko zdenerwowana, zresztą tak samo jak Hodgins, który już czekał na nią przy ołtarzu. Booth stojący obok niego i pełniący rolę drużby szeptał mu przyjacielskie słowa, dodając otuchy. Seeley nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, nigdy nie musiał przysięgać przed tłumem czasami obcych ludzi, że kogoś kocha. A ta chwila w jego przypadku też miała niedługo nadejść.

Temperance wyjrzała z pomieszczenia, w którym wraz z Camille towarzyszyły Angeli.

- Czeka? - zapytała artystka, kiedy Bren odwróciła się do niej.

- Hodgins?

- Nie, święty Mikołaj. Oczywiście, że Jack – odparła Montenegro, a antropolog spojrzała na nią pobłażliwie. – Przepraszam, Sweety, ale...

- Trochę się denerwujesz, to zrozumiałe.

- A przecież nie powinnam, to mój drugi a właściwie trzeci ślub. Z tym, że pierwszego nie pamiętam, a drugi nie doszedł do skutku...

- Spokojnie – przerwała jej Tempe i ścisnęła dłoń Angeli .– Dobrze wiem, że tego chcesz i Hodgins też nie pragnie niczego innego. A teraz najwyższa pora wyjść z tego pokoju. Pokaż mi jak ta ceremonia wygląda, bo niedługo to ty mnie będziesz uspokajać.

Montenegro uśmiechnęła się.

- Teraz to mnie przekonałaś.

- Nareszcie. – Do kobiet podeszła doktor Saroyan. – Gotowe?

- Tak, możemy iść – odparła artystka.

- Głęboki oddech i idziemy – powiedziała Cam i drzwi się otworzyły, a z głośników popłynęła muzyka. – Czuję jakbym miała deja vu...

- Oby nie – szepnęła Bones i trzy kobiety ruszyły w stronę ołtarza.

Tempe kroczyła dumnie na czele orszaku. Uśmiechała się lekko, a swój wzrok skoncentrowany miała na Seeleyu, który również na nią patrzył. Jego uśmiech zdradzał więcej niż tysiąc słów, już za jakiś czas to oni będą na miejscu Angeli i Hodginsa.

- Bren, mogę? - Bones usłyszała za sobą cichy szept Angeli i dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że stoi w miejscu przed ołtarzem. Booth puścił jej oko, Tempe uśmiechnęła się i ustąpiła miejsca swojej przyjaciółce. Uroczystość się rozpoczęła.

Sala bankietowa w jednym z najlepszych hoteli w D.C. udekorowana była białymi różami i zwiewnymi szarfami, a delikatne oświetlenie tworzyło romantyczny nastrój, idealnie pasujący na przyjęcie weselne.

Przy okrągłych stołach zaproszeni goście jedli i bawili się. Jeden z nich, zarezerwowany był dla grupy przyjaciół z Instytutu Jeffersona, siedzieli przy nim Booth, Brennan, Camille, Zack i oczywiście para młoda. Seeley zaakceptował nawet obecność młodego doktora – Lance'a Sweetsa, który także dostał swoje miejsce przy stole.

Z głośników popłynęły pierwsze takty walca i na parkiet wyszli Angela i Hodgins, by zatańczyć swój pierwszy taniec jako nowożeńcy. Na sali rozbrzmiały oklaski, a Tempe szepnęła do Seeley'a:

- Angie i Jack tworzą ładną parę.

- Bones, myślałem, że dla ciebie piękno jest pojęciem względnym – odparł Booth z uśmiechem nie przestając podziwiać tańczącej pary, a Brennan przewróciła oczami.

- Naprawdę, Booth, chyba za dużo czasu przebywasz w moim towarzystwie.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, ciągle mi cię mało – odparł i pocałował swoją narzeczoną w policzek. – A teraz patrz i ucz się jak należy tańczyć walca bo niedługo to samo czeka ciebie...

- Umiem tańczyć. Zresztą miałeś okazję poznać moje umiejętności. Pamiętasz bal u Dorbaczenki? - przerwała mu Tempe.

- Wybacz, ale z tamtego balu zapamiętałem pewne zdarzenie w gabinecie i to co się wydarzyło trochę później – szepnął Seeley i posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech. Bones mimowolnie też się uśmiechnęła.

- A może przypomniałabyś mi jak to było na tym balu? - zapytał agent spoglądając na Brennan.

- Zapraszasz mnie do tańca?

- Tak, doktor Brennan, agent Booth to właśnie miał na myśli, jednak nie sformułował tego komunikatu w sposób klarowny. – Do rozmowy wtrącił się Słodki.

- Sweets, czy ty się nawet na weselu nie możesz powstrzymać? - zapytał Seeley.

- To jest silniejsze ode mnie – odparł terapeuta. – To coś jak alkoholizm tylko przybierający formę...

- Dobra, już zrozumiałem...

- Będziecie się kłócić, czy w końcu pójdziecie tańczyć – przerwała agentowi Camille.

- Wybacz, Cam, ale z zasady nie tańczę z mężczyznami – odparł Booth, a doktor Saroyan w teatralnym geście przewróciła oczami i sama poszła na parkiet. – Ale wracając do meritum, zatańczymy, Tempe? - zapytał agent i zerknął znacząco na terapeutę, którego mina zdradzała, że czuje się usatysfakcjonowany.

- Z chęcią – powiedziała Brennan i udała się wraz z Boothem w stronę wirujących na parkiecie par.

- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami – westchnął Słodki i spojrzał na Zacka.

Temperance z głową opartą na ramieniu Bootha mogła wyczuć rytm bicia serca swojego partnera. Kołysali się wolno, w takt granej melodii ciesząc się sobą. Już za jakiś czas to oni znajdą się w centrum uwagi, to oni będą musieli zatańczyć walca i przysiąc sobie miłość na oczach przyjaciół i znajomych. Ale to dopiero za jakiś czas, w tym momencie liczyło się tylko tu i teraz.

- Seeley – szepnęła Brennan podnosząc głowę i spoglądając w oczy agenta.

- Tak?

- Pamiętasz tamtą noc w instytucie?

- Chodzi ci o... - szepnął konspiracyjnie, a Bones przytaknęła. Jakże mógłby zapomnieć. To było jakieś miesiąc temu. Przyszedł po Tempe do Jeffersonian bo ta jak zwykle pracowała do późna. Była już tylko ona, sama w wielkim laboratorium. A potem zjawił się on i jakoś nie wiedzieć czemu wylądowali na podłodze w jej gabinecie. Na szczęście Boothowi udało się zarekwirować nagranie z kamer zanim ktokolwiek je zobaczył. – Pamiętam, Bones, takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

- To dobrze, bo jest jeszcze jeden powód, by o tym pamiętać – powiedziała, a Seeley przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

- Tempe, nie strasz mnie. Mam się bać?

- To chyba nie jest powód do obaw, a może? Sama nie wiem... - zaczęła.

- Wykrztuś to z siebie – powiedział Booth, na co Tempe wzięła jego rękę, którą trzymał na jej biodrze i przesunęła ją sobie na brzuch. To jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało agenta.

- Antropologicznie rzecz biorąc tu, rozwija się nasze dziecko. Zostaniesz ojcem – powiedziała, a Booth zerkał to na nią to na swoją dłoń na jej brzuchu nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Ta informacja powoli docierała do jego świadomości i zaczynała go ogarniać nieopisana radość. – Cieszysz się?

- Bones, jeszcze się pytasz? Jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie, właśnie dowiedziałem się, że zostanę tatą, mam przy sobie ukochaną kobietę. Czego chcieć więcej... A ty, cieszysz się?

- Teraz już tak – powiedziała i przytuliła się mocno do agenta. – Kocham cię.

- A ja kocham ciebie, kocham to maleństwo, które w tobie rośnie. Kocham!

Jakiś czas później, kiedy Booth już ochłonął, nadeszła pora na toasty. Po przemówieniu wygłoszonym przez ojca panny młodej – ekscentrycznego muzyka, który jak wydawało się Hodginsowi dziwnie na niego patrzył, przyszła kolej na Seeley'a, który jako pierwszy drużba miał prawo do wygłoszenia kilku słów. Gdy wstał gotowy, by czynić honory, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę, co trochę zbiło go z tropu, ale nie dało po sobie tego poznać. Odchrząknął i zaczął:

- Jako drużba mam zaszczyt wznieść toast za zdrowie Angeli i Jacka, naszych nowożeńców, a dla mnie także wspaniałych współpracowników oraz przyjaciół. Dużo im zawdzięczam i chyba nigdy nie uda mi się wyrazić swojej wdzięczności. Zawdzięczam im życie oraz miłość ukochanej kobiety. – Seeley spojrzał na Temperance, która się uśmiechnęła. – Ale nie mam zamiaru mówić teraz o sobie. Jako jeden z nielicznych miałem możliwość obserwowania jak rozwija się uczucie miedzy Angelą i Jackiem, a potem ogarnia ich całkowity, miłosny amok. Byłem świadkiem ich spojrzeń pełnych miłości i czułych gestów, ale także byłem świadkiem problemów z jakimi przyszło im się zmierzyć po drodze i pokonać je. Ale udało się! I dziś, wszyscy tu zgromadzeni mogli usłyszeć słowa przysięgi jaką złożyli w obecności Boga, rodziny i przyjaciół. Nie pozostaje mi zatem nic innego jak tylko życzyć wam – zwrócił się do Angeli i Hodginsa – szczęścia na nowej drodze życia. Kochajcie się i nigdy o tym nie zapominajcie. – Booth wzniósł kieliszek z szampanem. – Wasze zdrowie!

Po sali potoczyły się oklaski, Angela miała łzy w oczach, a Hodgins skinął lekko głową w stronę agenta. Goście weselni wypili za zdrowie młodej pary po lampce najlepszego szampana, a Tempe musiała zadowolić się wodą mineralną, która z troską podsunął jej Booth, posyłając przy tym swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech.


	8. Chapter 8  Epilog

_Epilog_

Zgodnie z planem, dom Brennan i Bootha został im oddany do użytku pod koniec roku i święta Bożego Narodzenia mogli spędzić już u siebie. Był to wyjątkowy czas, nie tylko dla Seeley'a i Tempe, ale także dla Parker, który wówczas dowiedział się, iż zostanie starszym bratem.  
>Wystrojem domu zajęła się Angela, która miała tak zwany „dryg" do takich rzeczy, a Tempe wiedziała, że przyjaciółka doskonale dopasuje się do jej stylu. Spełniło się także marzenie Bootha o wielkim telewizorze plazmowym, który zawisł na ścianie w przestronnym salonie ze szklanymi drzwiami wychodzącymi na ogród, gdzie teraz w wiosenne popołudnie, stał duży stół z krzesłami dookoła, a przy nim zaczęli gromadzić się zaproszeni goście. Bones pełniła honory pani domu, a Booth rozpalał grilla, którego budowę zakończył niecały tydzień wcześniej. W końcu zjawili się wszyscy zaproszeni i można było rozpocząć barbecue. Seeley przyniósł na dużym półmisku przyrządzone przez siebie mięso i usiadł obok Bones, będącej w zaawansowanej ciąży.<p>

Do porodu pozostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie, ale wystarczyło, by Tempe lekko westchnęła, a Booth już był przy niej i jak zaklęcie powtarzał: „Oddychaj głęboko. Wdech – wydech. Wdech – wydech...". Agent był przy niej przez cały czas, co doprowadzało Brennan, lubiącą swobodę i niezależność, do szewskiej pasji. Któregoś razu jednak Bones nie wytrzymała i zagroziła Seeley'mu, że jeśli się nie uspokoi, to do porodu przeprowadzi się do Angeli i Hodginsa. Dopiero argument, który wiązał się ze stratą Brennan, chociaż krótkotrwałą, podziałał na niego niczym sole trzeźwiące i agent dał sobie spokój. Przynajmniej z jawnym okazywaniem paniki, gdyż w środku był niczym bomba zegarowa.

- Nadal nie znacie płci dziecka?- zapytała Angela, która od chwili kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka oczekuje potomka wprost tryskała radością i szalała po sklepach kupując coraz to nowe rzeczy dla swojego siostrzeńca bądź siostrzenicy.

- Mój przyszły zięć woli niespodzianki – odpowiedział za Brennan jej ojciec i uśmiechnął się.

- Bo to prawda – dodał Booth.

- A ja za to, cały czas jestem w szoku – powiedziała Camille. – Zawsze myślałam, że prędzej JA zdecyduję się na dziecko.

- Jasne, jak to było? „To jest niewarte poświęcenia tego ciała" – przypomniał Hodgins i wszyscy się roześmiali.

- Moja droga, by zajść w ciąże trzeba mieć faceta. Masz jakiegoś? - dopytywała się Montenegro.

- Angela!

- No co, jesteśmy w wąskiej grupie przyjaciół. Zresztą nawet jak nam nie powiesz i tak się dowiem.  
>-<p>

Angela ma rację – poparł artystkę Seeley. – Kto jak kto, ale ona ma nosa do takich spraw.

Montenegro posłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie.

- A może dowiemy się tego za pomocą hipnozy? - zaproponował Sweets.

- Dobra, dobra. Nie jesteśmy u ciebie na terapii, Słodki – zastopował go agent.

- Cam, nie daj się prosić i powiedz. Znamy go? - ciągnęła przesłuchanie Angela, a Camille nieśmiało kiwnęła głową.

- Hmmm... to ktoś z naszych kolegów? - zapytał Hodgins.

- To znaczy?

- No wiesz, naukowiec, agent, patolog, dużo możliwości.

- I tak nie zgadniecie – odparła doktor Saroyan.

- To teraz i ja jestem ciekaw. – Do rozmowy włączył się siedzący cicho do tej pory Zack.

- Ale to jest wstępna znajomość, nic poważnego, na razie – zaczęła patolog, po czym spojrzała na Bones. – To Sullivan...

Wszyscy przy stole zamilkli, nawet Max i Sweets, którzy nie znali osobiście Sully'ego, ale już sporo na jego temat wiedzieli.

- Naprawdę? - zapytała Temperance. – Sully i ty...

- Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

- Nie, oczywiście że nie. Jedyną osobą, o którą mogę być zazdrosna to Booth. – Antropolog spojrzała na Seeleya siedzącego obok i uśmiechnęła się. – Po prostu jestem trochę zaskoczona.

- Od kiedy? - zapytała Angela.

- Od kiedy pojawił się, by pomóc odnaleźć Bootha, ale...

- No to bardzo początkowa znajomość – rzucił z sarkazmem Hodgins.

- Dobra, nie dręczmy już naszej szefowej bo jutro da nam popalić – powiedziała Angela. – A tak w ogóle Bren, to czekam na to ciasto, które podobno sama upiekłaś. – Artystka zwróciła się do antropolog.

- Upiekłaś ciasto? - zdziwił się Sweets.

- Gdybym nie widział też bym nie uwierzył – odparł Booth, za co Bones obdarzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem. – No co?

- Nie śmiej się, pójdziesz ze mną i mi pomożesz – powiedziała Tempe i wstała od stołu. Seeley zrobił to samo i oboje ruszyli w stronę domu.

- Przecież wiesz, że żartowałem – rzekł Booth, kiedy znaleźli się w przestronnej i nowocześnie urządzonej kuchni. Okna wychodziły na ogród dlatego partnerzy cały czas mogli obserwować swoich gości, Sweets chyba powiedział coś śmiesznego bo Hodgins poklepał go po plecach, a cała reszta zalała się łzami. Ich śmiech było słychać aż w domu.

- Czy to aż takie nierealne, że kobieta potrafi upiec ciasto? Czyż nie miałeś okazji skosztowania już paru dań, które przyrządziłam? - zapytała Bones wyjmując przy tym ciasto z kredensu.

- Gdyby to powiedziała zwyczajna kobieta... to znaczy, no wiesz ty jesteś nadzwyczajna i nie podejrzewałbym cię o takie prozaiczne czynności jak gotowanie.

- Booth, czasami doprowadzasz mnie do...

- Do stanu ekstazy? - wpadł jej w słowo Seeley uśmiechając się przy tym łobuzersko.

- Jeden taki stan zakończył się spłodzeniem dziecka przez ciebie, ale zostawmy ten temat – powiedziała Tempe widząc, że uśmiech na twarzy agenta poszerza się w szybkim tempie. – A teraz bądź tak uprzejmy i podaj mi nóż...

- Już podaję – Seeley podszedł do szafki.

- I wody...

- No już, już.

- Booth! Wody!

- No przecież... Czekaj! Te wody? - zapytał spanikowany Booth.

- Wody płodowe, Seeley! - krzyknęła Brennan, która zaczęła oddychać szybciej.

- Jezu! - wrzasnął jeszcze Booth i pomógł Temperance wyjść z kuchni a potem z domu. Dalej wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Zaalarmowani wrzaskami dochodzącymi z domu, a następnie widokiem Temperance prowadzonej przez Bootha w stronę czarnego SUV-a, goście od razu znaleźli się przy partnerach.

Drogę do szpitala Booth pokonał w rekordowym tempie co kawałek zerkając na siedzącą obok niego Brennan i oddychającą równomiernie.

- Oddychaj głęboko – powtarzał jak mantrę.

- Booth, ja rodzę więc przestań mówić mi o równomiernym oddychaniu!

W końcu z piskiem opon agent zaparkował swojego chevroleta przed wejściem do szpitala. Zaraz po przekroczeniu głównego wejścia pielęgniarki od razu posadziły Brennan na wózek i zawiozły na sale, a Seeley zdenerwowany podążył za nimi cały czas trzymając Tempe za rękę. Puścił ją dopiero kiedy Bones zniknęła za drzwiami porodówki, a Seeley pozostał sam.

Jakieś 15 minut później dołączyła do agenta reszta przyjaciół. Angela przywiozła ze sobą także torbę, w której znajdowały się rzeczy przyszykowane przez Brennan, a których partnerzy zapomnieli zabrać z domu. Przez kolejne 15 minut nic się nie wydarzyło. Booth chodził w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu zastanawiając się ile to jeszcze potrwa. Nie był to pierwszy raz, ale świadomość, że za drzwiami rodzi kobieta, która jeszcze nie tak dawno temu w ogóle nie chciała słyszeć o macierzyństwie, wcale nie napawała go optymizmem.

- Seeley, takie rzeczy trwają – powiedział Max. – Usiądź i poczekaj spokojnie.

- Spokojnie? Bones rodzi, a ja mam być spokojny?

- A może zastosujesz jedną z metod relaksacyjnych, które kiedyś zaprezentowałem podczas naszych sesji? - zaproponował Słodki.

- Sweets jak ja cię zaraz zrelaksuję to cię własna matka nie pozna – odparł Booth.

- Tak tylko powiedziałem...

- Musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość. To jedyne rozsądne wyjście – powiedziała jak zwykle opanowana doktor Saroyan.

- Ciekawe czy doktor Brennan będzie miała depresję poporodową – zastanawiał się głośno Zack Addy.

- Zack! - krzyknęli Angela i Hodgins równocześnie, bo spojrzeli na Bootha, który wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się załamać.

Zackowi nie dane było jednak odpowiedzieć, gdyż dyskusję przerwało nagłe wyjście lekarza z sali porodowej. Wszyscy zamarli na moment po czym rzucili się na doktora zadając mu pytania. Zdezorientowany lekarz uniósł w górę ręce dając im znak, by się uspokoili i pozwolili mu dojść do głosu.

- Który z panów to Booth? - zapytał i spojrzał na mężczyzn stojących na korytarzu.

- To ja. - Seeley wystąpił przed szereg.

- A więc to pan jest ojcem dziecka...

- Tak. Co z nimi i Temperance? Jak oni się czują? Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Może po kolei – odparł lekarz. – Pańska małżonka ma się dobrze, a pańska córka to wręcz okaz zdrowia.

Uśmiech zajaśniał na twarzy agenta. Ma córkę. Ukochaną córeczkę.

- Czy mogę je zobaczyć? - zapytał Seeley.

- Tak, zaraz zostaną przewiezione do pokoju. Proszę chwilę poczekać.

- Dziękuję bardzo, doktorze. Bardzo – powiedział Booth.

- To mój obowiązek. Proszę tylko dopilnować, by pańska żona nie forsowała się zbytnio. To silna kobieta z tego co wywnioskowałem, ale powinna odpocząć – upomniał lekarz. – A teraz państwo wybaczą, ale inne pacjentki czekają.

- Ależ oczywiście, nie zatrzymuję dłużej – powiedział Booth, a lekarz odszedł pozostawiając agenta, którego zaraz otoczyli Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Sweets, Camille oraz Max. Uściskom, poklepywaniom i gratulacją nie było końca.

- Mam córkę! - skandował uradowany Booth.

- A ja wnuczkę! - wtórował mu ojciec Brennan wpadając sobie w ramiona.

Angela wytarła łzę spływającą po policzku. Patrząc na Seeleya, który skakał z radości nie sposób było się nie wzruszyć.

- Muszę je zobaczyć – powiedział agent wydostając się z tłumu przyjaciół.

- No to na co czekasz. Idź i ucałuj od nas Bren – odparła Angela, a Booth popędził do szpitalnej sali.

Po odczekaniu jeszcze paru minut przed drzwiami szpitalnej sali, Booth wreszcie mógł wejść do środka i zobaczyć Bones oraz córkę. Tempe siedziała na łóżku wsparta na poduszkach i trzymała w ramionach małą istotkę. Ten obrazek, tak nierealny ale i szczęśliwy zarazem sprawił, że Seeley poczuł olbrzymią gulę w gardle. Wzruszenie zrobiło swoje. Kobieta, którą kochał nad życie dała mu dziecko. Czy można było chcieć czegoś więcej?

Brennan usłyszała kroki i podniosła głowę. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

- Chcesz ją zobaczyć? - zapytała szeptem. Mimo zmęczenia widocznego na twarzy, jej oczy przepełniała radość. Seeley podszedł do łóżka i pocałował Tempe, po czym spojrzał na niemowlę.

- Jest śliczna... i taka krucha... – szepnął. – Jak laleczka z porcelany.

- Chcesz ją potrzymać?

- Ja? - zapytał zaskoczony. – Mogę?

- Przecież jesteś jej ojcem, sama się nie zapłodniłam – odparła, a agent się uśmiechnął i najdelikatniej jak potrafił wziął swoją córkę na ręce.

Dziewczynka lekko się poruszyła, ale nie przerwała snu.

- Jest taka spokojna i podobna do ciebie – powiedział Booth.

- Nie można tego ocenić po wyglądzie niemowlęcia. Do kogo jest podobna okaże się dopiero za jakiś czas – odparła Tempe z profesjonalizmem w głosie, a Seeley usiadł obok niej na łóżku.

- Mam nadzieję, że odziedziczy po tobie oczy – szepnął agent.

- A po tobie uśmiech – dodała Bones.

- A tak w ogóle to jak ją nazwiemy? Masz jakiś pomysł? Tylko proszę cię, bez żadnych starogreckich, etruskich czy Bóg wie jakich jeszcze imion, dobrze?

- Uważasz że są złe? - zapytała Brennan mrużąc oczy.

- Nie, ale chciałbym aby nasza córka nie znienawidziła nas już godzinę po swoich narodzinach, gdybyśmy dali jej na imię na przykład... Afrodyta – powiedział Booth.

- Myślałam raczej o Arianie... - zaczęła Temperance, ale napotkała wzrok agenta. – Dobrze już, ale skoro tak oponujesz to może ty coś zaproponujesz. Masz pomysł, czy tylko bawi cię kłótnia ze mną?

- Nie bawi mnie drażnienie ciebie w czasie kiedy powinnaś odpoczywać – odparł. – A co do imienia? Hmm...

Seeley zamyślił się, lecz Bones dalej uważnie mu się przyglądała. Gdy jego szare komórki intensywnie pracowały wydawał się taki surowy...

- I? Jakaś propozycja? - zapytała antropolog.

- Beverley Christine Booth – powiedział Seeley. – Co o tym sądzisz?

- Podoba mi się – odparła i uśmiechnęła się.

- A więc Beverley, witaj w rodzinie – powiedział delikatnie Booth i pocałował swoją nowo-narodzoną córeczkę w czółko.


End file.
